Being Miss Yuy
by jellybean-kitty
Summary: Maria Yuy is the only child of Relena and Heero Yuy. She lived a sheltered life but now has to cope with the pressures of being a teenager. With an overprotective father and a mother who works away all the time growing up isn't easy.
1. Prologue

Hiya. This is my first GW story and I hope you like it! The prologue is kind of short but the normal chapters wil be much longer, I promise lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing

Prologue 

It was the second time in eight months that the Yuy family had been the centre of attention to the media. The first was to announce the one month pregnancy of Mrs. Relena Yuy-Peacecraft, news which surprised but did not shock the nation. The young politician was twenty-one and had already been married to Heero Yuy for three years, yet many people thought she would have put off starting a family until she was in a steady enough career position for her to take a break. Now, she was lying in a bed in her private room of an exclusive hospital waiting for the final hours of her pregnancy to finish. Heero was standing right by her side, looking out of the window. The fact that there was so many vans and cameras outside put him on edge and Relena knew that he did not want their child to be exposed to the harshness of the media so soon. He came away from the curtains where he was looking up at the clear, blue sky of the afternoon and took a seat by her bed, taking her soft hand into his own.

"Heero, I think it's time." She gasped, her face screwing up in pain and her grip tightening. She had known birth to be a hard thing, but no one ever mentioned it would be so painful.

He nodded and quickly, calm as always, left the room to fetch the doctor who arrived with his team of highly trained midwives. Heero had made sure it was only the best for his wife. He took his place by the bed and prepared himself for the birth. The pain that Relena went through, he just wanted to take it form her and iflict it on himself if need be. Slowly but surely a little bundle was born into the world and the couple her blessed with a child. Heero was teh first to look into the blue, cobalt blue, eyes of his daughter. He put his arm around Relena as she held her baby in her arms and looked lovingly over their little angel. He put a finger over her tiny little fist and he knew, from that moment on, he would protect his family from anything, no matter what. Whatever had happened in his past was now over: no he could enter the future with his family.

Maria May Yuy-Preacecraft was born on August twelfth, 2016.

* * *

Please review! 

Jellybean-kitty


	2. Being Five Years Old

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

Being Five Years Old

Heero and Relena sat in the huge garden of their mansion along with close friends Duo and Hilde Maxwell while their children play together. A few months before Relena had Maria, Hilde and Duo had had their first son Daniel although they calle him Danny. The two children met regularly for play dates and would soon be going to the same exclusive private school together. Maria sat in her sandbox in a pretty blue and white flowery dress making sandcastles while Danny played 'knock-them-over' with a toy truck. Maria sighed in frustration as another one of her creations was completely destroyed by Danny.

She put her little hands into a ball and placed them on her hips. "If you don't stop doing that, I'm going to tell my mummy on you." Her little nose turned up in distaste when Danny stuck out his tongue at her. "I mean it I will." When Danny still took no notice of her threat she stood up and grabbed his truck off him with a smirk. "No will you listen to me?"

Danny stood up to his full height, a few centimetres taller than her, and grabbed the toy form her. "This is boring. Why don't we do something fun?"

Maria frowned. "Like what?"

"I don't know. This is your house." He smiled mischievously. "Is there anything you're not allowed to do?"

"Like something naughty? Oh I don't know. Daddy will be mad."

"You're so boring."

"Am not!" She bit her lip. "Wellll…I'm not allowed outside of the gardens. Are you?"

"Probably not. Why don't we go!"

"Umm….okay. But will we be back before anyone notices?"

"Of course!"

The two children sneaked past the table where their parents sat and sprinted round the side of the building, through the front yard and up to the entrance gate. Maria pressed a button and the gates opened slowly creaked open. They went through them and walked down the street together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Duo and the two girls idly chatted about the good old days, Heero sat in silence. He hardly ever mentioned the war unless it was with another gundam pilot or Relena. It sent a bitter taste to his mouth to think about the things he had done in those years where peace was thought to be a hopeless cause. They sickened him to his stomach, especially when he thought of Maria. The fact that that little girl with the dog could have easily been his little baby if the war had come later…

"Hey, Heero man. I don't suppose you know where the kids went?" Duo interrupted his thoughts.

Heero gave him a funny look and scanned the garden. There was no sign of them. He stood up in alarm. "When was the last time you saw them?"

Duo shrugged. "A little while ago."

Relena and Hilde exchanged worried glances. "Heero, we've got to look for them. God knows where they could be or what could happen to them!" Relena knew that with her job as a prestigious politician and Heero was a promoted preventor their child, and Duo's, could be in very real danger.

Heero and Duo immediately kicked into action and rean to the entrance gate which was lying open. Without saying a word both of them ran down the street outside desperate to find them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maria and Danny where none the wiser as they amble down the street into the busy town's centre. Maria had never really been here before. Her parents had never let took her. At most, she could look out from whatever car she was being driven in. Danny was certainly no stranger to the town since his mom went shopping here practically every week and dragged him with her. Maria watched in wonder as people went about their lives and had to sometimes had to run to keep up with the other boy.

"Hey, you're going to fast. Danny!" He stopped and waited for her to catch up. "So where are we going anyway?"

"I don't know. Let's just keep walking."

"You know how to get back though, right?"

Danny stopped suddenly. "Umm…I don't know if I remember. My mummy always is with me whenever I'm here." Maria felt tears swell up in her eyes. She was lost. She took hold of Danny's hand which he immediately let go of. "What are you doing?"

Maria took a haughty pose. "My daddy tells me to take his hand whenever I'm unsure or scared to I thought that would mean I do it to you do."

"Well don't. It's icky." Danny began to walk a little further down the street when he walked straight into a man dressed in a tailored suit who looked at him and Maria curiously.

"Hello young man. What are you doing here without your parents?"

Danny opened his mouth to say something but was immediately hushed by Maria. "My daddy says I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

The man smiled a crooked smile. "Well your fathers right but I happen to know him very well so I'd assume that would mean I'm not a stranger right?" Maria looked unconvinced while Danny smiled. "Well do you know where you're going?" They shook their heads. "Why don't I take you on a little drive?"

"I think we'd better head home now. We're not s'posed to be out." Danny took Maria's arm and tried to drag her away but the man walked in front of them and was joined by two others in all black suits, though not as clean cut as his.

"I insist." He gestured for the two men to grab one of the children and they approached them with menacing looks on their faces. Maria dug her face into Danny's white shirt and whimpered but before the men could grab them a Chinese man, an Arab and a Latina looking man blocked them.

"I think you'd better leave now, Odin." Wufie growled while Trowa and Quatre grabbed the children.

"I could have predicted that the _preventors_ would come to the rescue. You better tell Heero to keep an eye on his little brat in the future." The man known as Odin motioned for his henchmen to join him as he climbed into a black car which sped away.

"Uncle Wufie," Maria stammered, "does my daddy know I'm not there." The black haired man nodded and her eyes welled up with tears.

The three preventors climbed into their own car and headed for the Yuy-Peacecraft mansion. They would make sure they were long gone when Heero decided to discipline Maria.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A wave of relief washed over Relena when Trowa passed her little girl back into her arms. "Maria why did you leave? You better never do that again." She kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly. Heero glared at his daughter while Trowa spoke to him quietly about what had happened.

Hilde and Duo gave Danny no such reception. "We'll talk about this when we get home." Duo warned. Danny looked at his feet in shame. He knew he was in big trouble.

Everyone bar the Yuy family left the house. "Go easy on her, Heero." Quatre murmered when he walked past the Japanese man to which he was replied to with a grunt.

"Relena will you please leave the room for a minute please. I want to have a word with our daughter." He said in a monotonous tone.

Knowing it was for the best Relena quickly left them alone with each other. She would be too soft and she knew it.

"Daddy, I'm so-"

"What do you think you were doing?" Heero shouted.

"I didn't mean to leave, it's just Danny-"

"Danny?"

"Well he was bored so we decided to leave cos we thought it'd be fun."

Heero clenched his fists. "Maria do you know you could have been kidnapped with by that…that man."

She looked confused. "You mean take me away? Why would some one do that. I belong here. With you and mummy."

Heero softened his expression and took her onto his knee. "Maria, not all the world are nice people. That mean for example isn't. He wanted to take you away because it would hurt daddy very much."

Maria frowned more deeply. "Why would he want that?"

Smiling softly he shook his head. "Never mind. We'll talk about it when you're older. It's…complicated. Daddy did some things he's not proud of."

"You mean like me? Like what happened today?"

"Well I suppose so."

"Did your daddy shout at you?"

He looked away. No one had. No one had told him he was wrong. No one ever really had. Everyone had just let them go. "I didn't have a one."

"Oh." Maria considered this for a moment. "You know I'd be very sad if I didn't have a daddy, or a mummy, even when you are mad at me."

Heero chuckled. "I'd be very sad not to have you. So that's why you need to be more careful okay." She nodded. "Promise." She nodded again. "Why don't you go up to bed now?" She gave him a hug and left for her bed, yawning as she went. Heero watched his daughter lovingly. Why anyone would hurt a beautiful little girl like her he's never fully understand but he knew he's have to be more careful in the future. No one would come near his little angel again. He swore it.

* * *

Please review! Please? I know this chapter isn't too good but it will get better after the next one! Promise! 

jellybean-kitty


	3. Being Fifteen

Being Fifteen

Maria sat in her history class beside her best friend Danny Maxwell. History had always intersted her, especaily now they were on the topic of the Eve Wars. She loved learning about the Gundams Pilots and how they'd never been truelly discovered. She bet they were still alive somewhere. It was like a faerie story. The dashing knights saved their lands but never revealed themselves.

"Danny are you getting all this?" She asked.

Danny sat up from were he'd fell asleep. "What. Oh yeah. Sure." He watched her put her hand up to answer her teacher's question. "What are you doing? Only geeks answer out in class." he hissed.

Mairiah flicked her long, blonde hair as she was praised for her knowledge. "Are you kidding me? I'm too pretty to be a geek!" she whispered back. She wasn't wrong though. She had inherited her looks from both her parents. And they didn't stop her from being well like either. Her popularity had soared, not only when she had becuase she was friends with Danny, but she'd also earned herself a coveted place in her school's cheerleading squad, much to Relina's delight.

When the bell rang to mark the end of a school day, Danny watched her as she walked across the grounds with him. She knew she was gorguess and she made no attempt to hide it. She wore the shortest skirt she could get away with without her dad making her wear a habit. Her shirt fitted her slender body exactly. Probably desinger too, knowing her and her mother. His own mother and father knew exactly how imported these things were to a young teenager so he was fortunate enough to be able to wear the labels that got his a prestigious place in the football team. Although maybe talent also had something to do with it.

"What are you up to tonight?" He asked out of having nothing else to say.

"I'm going out with Jake." She said while putting on a coat of lipstick.

"Does your dad know?"

"He knows I'm goin over to your's, right?"

"Well I'm going out to so don't blame me if you get caught."

"Uh, Mr. Overprotective will probably check on me, knowing him. Tell your parents I'm out with you too, okay?"

"Will do." He walked towards his chauffer driven car.

She smiled at him as she left for her own."Love ya!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sat in Jake's room that night while he and his friends messed around with a computer game. She was so bored. "Hey Jake, I thought when you said we'd be going out, it'd be, you know, just the two of us?"

"Come one Maria. I wanna hang with you and my mates." He didn't even look at her while she was talking.

"Yeah well I'm bored."

"So do something."

"I will." She took out her new pink mobile phone, just as it began to ring. Impatiently she flipped it open. "Hello."

"Maria, sweety, it's your father."

"Hi dad."

"I need to take you home. There's something I need to tell you. Me and you mother. I've sent parker round to Danny's to pick you up." Her heart stopped. "I'm not at Danny's. I'm at our mutual friend's house."

Jake, overhearing this, shouted at her. "Mutual friend? I wouldn't call whatme and you did on Friday mutaul!"

"Who was that? What did you do on Friday? Maria, have you been lying to me."

Knowing she was caught out, she decided to tell the truth. She could always cry for sympathy when she got home. "I'm at my boyfriends, okay. You can yell at me when I get home." She gave him the address. He didn't say much about it. She knew he was pretty much fuming though.

"Look, Jake I've got to go. I'm not going to lie to you. This was no fun at all. And I'm gonna get grounded for a waste of my time. I guess what I'm trying to say is...you're dumped." She picked up her bag and coat and left him speachless while she left his house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she got home, she was immediately called into the front sitting room where Heero and Relena sat beside eachother.

Relena cleared her throat. "Maria, I'm quitedisappointed in you for lying to us. But I know what it's like being a teenager. And I also know what it's like to have a dad who prettymuch dictates what you can and can't do. So, giving the circumstances, I'm going to forget about it tonight."

"Circumstances?"

"Yeah. You're mother will be working away from now on." Heero intruded.

"But I'll still be here sometimes. And you can always phone me if you need me! I'll always be here for you."

"Are you kidding me? Mum, I'll have no life!" She pointed her finger at her dad. "_He _doesn't let me do anything."

"That's true! I let you do tons of things." Heero protested.

Relena intervened before her they went into a full scale argument. "Your father and I will be discussing a better curfew _and_ I'll make sure you have freedom with what you wear., providing it's not hookeresque. But I want you to remember that even though I'm not here I will always love you."

Maria felt the tears in her eyes fall down her face."I'm going to miss you." She hugged her mother for what seemed like forever while Heero watched his two girls. They were almost like sisters now. Relena still had her youthful radiance and Maria was almost a yound adult.

"I promise I'll be more leniant okay. And you can have boyfriends so long as I've checked them out first." He said.

"What if mum's already checked them out?"

"How could she have done that if you hadn't been dating yet?" He looked at Relena accusingly.

"Love you lots! I'm away to bed!" Maria made a dash upstairs leaving her parents too it.

The minute she got into her room she dialled up Danny's phone number. "Hello?"

"Danny..." She poured out her soul to him. No one really understood her but him.

* * *

Please review!

jellybean-kitty


	4. Turning Sixteen

Turning Sixteen

Your sixteenth birthday is something every girl looks forward too and Maria was no exception. She woke on the Saturday morning of her birthday excited. She immediately woke Danny too, who had slept over the night before so they could get her house ready for her big party together. She had been surprised she had even been allowed one but a few words with her mother over the phone had meant her father couldn't possibly say no.

Danny hit her hand away as she shook him. "It's still early."

"Nonsense! It's almost ten!" she said, gesturing towards her Gucci watch.

"That's early!" he insisted and rolled over on the bed beside her.

"_Please_ get up! I want to see what my parent's got me!" She nudged him again. "Come onnn!"

He looked at her sleepily and eventually rose, pulling trousers over the boxer shorts he slept in. "Fine. I'm up."

They both got out of the bed and walked downstairs into Maria's front sitting room where various gifts were displayed on the space beside her fireplace.

"There's so much! Here's one from Trowa and his girlfriend...Wufie and Sally...Quatre and Dorothy...your parents...here it is!" she picked up a small package wrapped in silver paper.

"What is it they're getting you again?"

She smiled in excitement. "You'll have to wait and see!" She quickly unwrapped it and pullled out a pair of keys.

"Wow! Keys! I wish I got them!"

"Shut up Danny. That's not the whole of it!" she grabbed her friend's hand and dragged him out to their garage where there sat a brand new pink Mercedes convertible.

Danny whistled. "Nice car. Shame about the colour. Maria can you even drive this thing?"

"Nope."

"And your they still bought you a car?"

"Yep."

"God, you're spoiled."

"I know!" she ran her fingers over the bonnet. "Isn't she pretty!"

Danny nodded. "She sure is. I don't suppose you want to get breakfast now? I'm starving."

"If you want to." She reluctantly left her new baby alone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maria flighted around her house, greeting her friends and thanking them for any gifts, food, ect they had brought. She had put on a brand new out fit, freshly bought in from one of her favourite designer stores. It was a black and pink striped mini dress with black kitten heeled shoes. The outfit, which even she had to diet for, fit her perfectly. Her newly highlighted blonde hair curled into little waves which enhanced her face beautifully. She watched the couples as they danced and looked around for her latest date: Brian. She spotted him right next to where she'd placed the snacks and smiled a greeting before walking over to him.

"You look great." he complimented her, slightly shouting over the music.

Her smile widened to show her teeth. "Thank you. You look good too!"

"Wanna dance?"

"Sure!"

He led her out to where the dancers where and slipped his arms around her waist as she put her's around his shoulders.

"So what time is your dad coming home at?"

"Uhh...well its twelve now, so I'd say about...one? It's cool, anyway. I have people watching out for him whenever they get the chance."

"Okay...its just cause I think some one's put something in the drinks."

She laughed. "Don't worry about it. My dad will come home to pissed to even notice!"

"You'rea little more...care free about him than usual. How much have you had?"

"Just a few!" She said, motioning with her fingers.

"Well I wouldn't have anymore if I were you."

She said nothing but twirled round to the faster song that had come on. Leading him into it, they really got into the music. Maria let her natural ability lead the way,her hips swinging and arms swaying like she'd been doing it all her life. She caught sight of Danny as he and his date where making out on one of her couches, along with some otehr couples who seemed to have the same idea.

"You know what, I'm gonna get another drink. You want anything?" She asked.

Brian shook his head and she walked over to the punch bowl and filled her cup right to the top. She knew it there was obviously alcohol in it, but what harm could it do? She gulped it down walked up to Brian to dance some more. Pretty soon she got into it again and was dancing like there was no tomorrow. Until she felt sick. Dizzy and disorientated she left Brian standing alone and ran to the nearest toilet tothrow up violently.

She felt some one's hands hold her hair back as she threw up again and again. She stood up and fell into Danny's arms.

"Your dad is gonna freak if he sees you like this." he warned.

Looking into her mirror, Maria was horrified by what she saw. Her face was pale and flushed and her mascara had steaked down her face. Her hair, thanks to Danny, was free of sick but was no longer as perfect as it had been ten half an hour earlier. Suddenly, her friend, Jan, ran into the bathroom, her eyes wide with panic.

"Maria, you're dad's early! God what happened to you?" She fingered Maria's limp hair in sympathy.

"I was sick. How far away is he?"

"About two seconds away from the door," came the desperate reply.

She left the bathroom just in time to see her dad enter the door, obviously put off by the amount of teenagers stading around him. His eyes widened in shock as he caught sight of his daughter.

"Have you been sick?" he asked, spieing the tell-tale signs around her mouth. "Have you been drinking?" Without waiting for an answer, he searched for the snacks table and took a drink of the punch. His eyes narrowed. He walked over to the sound system and cut the power. There were several moans and complaints as the teens looked in confusion.

"Everyone. Home. Now." Heero shouted.

There were more cries and moans as the guests, knowing better than ot mess with Heero Yuy, shuffling out of the house.

"I'll text you!" shouted Danny to Maria as he went out of the door.

Alone with his daughter, Heero was seething.

"How can you do that me?" he yelled. "I let you have your party, trusted you enough to leave the house and this is how you repay me?"

"Well I didn't exactly plan this, did I?" She yelled back. "And what about you? All I did was have a little alcohol and you ruin my party? What are people going to say?"

Heero snorted. "I'm afraid I don't care."

"Yeah, that's right. You just don't care! You don't care about me or my life! Well you know what?"

"What?"

"I HATE YOU!" she ran upstairs into her room and fell onto her bed, screaming in frustration.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero lay in his bed, listening to his daughters cries, screams and door slams. She hated him? That was rich. The problem was she was spoiled. Relena had spoiled her, it wasn't his doing. In fact, if it had been his way, Maria wouldn't even have got a car. She couldn't drive, so why had Relena insisted? It was pretty typical. Relena had left him alone with the spoiled brat she had created. Well Maria would know all about it when woke up in the morning.

* * *

Please review!

jellybean-kitty


	5. The Book

The Book

Maria woke the next morning with a splitting headache. She screamed inwardly and reached across to her dressing table and picked up a tub of aspirin, dry swallowing two. Groaning, she fell back into bed but found she wouldn't go back to sleep. Deciding there was nothing better to do, she sat up and looked into her mirror and felt disgusted by what she say. Her hair which had been curled beautifully now lay limp and lank and her face was pale and was that a spot she saw? There was no way she could leave the house like that! Well she'd probably be grounded anyway.

She took a concealer stick out and did her best to regain her flawless complexion. She wasn't going to give her father the satisfaction. Pulling on a dressing robe, she left her room and headed downstairs to her living room where she figured her father would be.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Heero saw Maria he turned the volume up on the T.V and smiled when he saw her wince.

"Rough night?" he asked, still smiling.

She made a face at him and sat down at the opposite end of the room. He had done that on purpose and she knew it.

"So are you sorry yet?" He waited for a reply and when he didn't get one, turned the volume up louder.

"God damn it! Yes, okay I'm sorry."

The volume went up again. "For what?"

She grabbed her ears in pain. "For drinking at my party when I should have been a responsible adult."

Heero's face fell. "Is that all?"

Maria watched him carefully. What else had she done? She thought back to last night but it was all a blur from when he came in. She remembered being so mad at him but then she went up to bed and that was that. Then again, by the way he turned the volume back down to practically a whisper she thought not.

"Why? I can't remember what else I did."

Heero shook his head. "You know what, it doesn't matter. It was something you said."

She made an 'oh' shape with her lips but said no more. "Well I'm sorry for that too."

Heero laughed. "How can you be sorry for something you can't remember saying?" He shrugged. "But I guess I forgive you."

Sometimes her father wasn't all that bad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following Monday at school _everyone_ knew what had happened. Strangely enough instead of killing her reputation it just made it stronger. Now people thought she was a wild chick: which was fine by her. They probed her about what had happened with her father and was she grounded. She said little about it but she honestly didn't know if she was grounded. It wasn't like she could ask anyway.

Since it was a new term at school-it was just the end of the summer holidays- she had to get a new timetable but was pleased when she saw history was her first subject. Unfortunately, she also wasn't in a class with Danny anymore but he didn't care much about the subject anyway. He only picked it because she did.

She walked confidently into her new classroom and picked a seat by the window. However, just as she sat down she was interrupted.

"What exactly is it you're doing, Miss?" Her new teacher asked.

Maria looked at him in surprise. He obviously didn't know who she was but she couldn't hold him to that. She smiled sweetly at him. "I'm just taking my usual seat, sir."

"Ah. I see." He smiled back at her. "For a second there I thought you were trying to run my classroom." She shook her head. "No. I wouldn't think so. So then, can you please tell me why you think it suits for you to pick your own seat while everyone else has to wait for me to assign them?"

Maria's mouth fell open in shock. "Well..I…ummm.."

"Just move!" he shouted at her.

Mortified, her cheeks went red as she scooped up her bag as gracefully as she could whilst trying to hide her red face. No teacher had ever talked to her like that before.

Half an hour later, she sat in the back row beside a wall, completely by herself. Well that's not true. She was beside a class reject, which she had so kindly dubbed him when he offered to pull out her chair. She tried to block him from her view by placing her hand at the side of her head; all the while glaring at this teacher who she discovered was called "Mr. Lowe." What kind of name was that anyway?

Once class was over, she tried to rush out of the room as quickly as possible, desperate to have a good bitch about this punter. She wasn't quick enough. He called her back in and made her wait until the class had gone before finally starting to give her a lecture. However it wasn't one she was exactly expecting.

"Maria Yuy, isn't it? Yes. You are quite a prodigy within the history department, isn't that right?" Without letting her answer he continued on. "I'm not entirely pleased with your attitude, however I expect you're used to having your way all the time. Private school pupils normally are so I won't hold it against you."

"Sir, did you only hold me behind so you could mock my upbringing? I don't want to threaten you or anything, but my father wouldn't take to kindly to that."

Mr. Lowe sneered. "Ah yes. _Heero Yuy_. I'm sure he would. But, no. That is not the reason I held you behind. You see, I realised your interest in history and wanted to give you this…" He reached into his drawer and produced a new-looking book. "I'm sure you're well familiar with the Eve Wars and use of the Gundam?" She nodded. "Good. Well this book has a different, more accurate perspective. I hope you enjoy."

She took the book from his hands, thanked him and was about to leave the classroom when he called her again.

"Please, let me know what you think of it."

"I will."

He watched her as she left. She was just like her father: the same superior look like she thought she was better than everyone. Well she was wrong. Pretty soon both father and daughter would realise that. He would just need her to play into his hands.

* * *

Please review! 

jellybean-kitty


	6. Broken Glass

Thanks Nusha R.Winner for your review!

Broken Glass 

Heero walked into his kitchen shortly after arriving home from a busy day at his office, only to find his daughter sitting at the table picking at a packet of crisps and deeply engrossed in a book. She hadn't even noticed that he'd walked in.

He peered over her shoulder. "What are you reading?" he asked.

She jumped at the unexpected noise. "Geez." She put her hand on her pounding heart. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I gathered." He said as he took a glass from the cupboard and filled it with tap water. "Anyway, my question?"

"It's just a history book my teacher gave me." She held up the cover to let Heero see it.

"Ahh. The Eve Wars, huh?" It made him proud that his daughter was so interested in his past. Even if she didn't actually now it was his past she was reading about.

He took a sip of his water as she busied herself into the pages, her blonde hair covering most of her face and her Persian eyes widened in interest. She continued to turn the pages every few minutes, munching on her crisps as she went. He loved to watch her when she was really captivated in something. It was as if she was five years old again. Her brow would furrow when she read something she didn't quite understand and her eyebrows would dart up when it was something she hadn't known before. There wasn't a lot she didn't know. About the war, anyway.

"The gundam pilots really were evil, weren't they?" She asked absentmindedly. She looked up in alarm as Heero let his glass smash on the tile floor, the water leaking all around it.

"Shit!" He exclaimed.

She stood up from the table. "What happened there?"

He shook his head. "Just something you said." He looked at the mess by his feet. "I guess I should ask the house staff to clean up this mess Why don't we sit in the living room?"

"Yeah, sure." Maria gathered her things up and left Heero to explain what had happened to a concerned maid.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both father and daughter sat beside each other as Maria read her book again, disconcerning herself with her father's sudden clumsiness.

"What made you say that?" Heero asked, suddenly.

"Huh?"

"That the pilots were evil. Why did you say that?"

"Umm….because they were. What's it to you anyway? They were just a bunch of mindless kids who'd do anything they were told. It's strange to think they were like the same age I am now when they did all that stuff."

Heero didn't want to be reminded but asked anyway. "What stuff?"

"Oh, you know. The murders of the innocent people, the destruction of peaceful cities. There's this one chapter on when one pilot destroyed an entire block of flats because of a mission went wrong." She wrinkled her nose. "I bet he didn't even feel remorse."

"You don't know that." He said quietly.

She cocked an eyebrow. "Well considering he continued murdering, I can't see where my assumption is wrong. But whatever." She frowned. "And to think they're still alive today, living amongst us. God, I could have met one and not even known it. Don'tcha think that's kind of creepy?"

Heero turned away from her. "Where did this sudden change of opinion come from?"

"The book. I had no idea of all the bad things they did."

"It's only bad to one side. To the other its good. And I bet the other side wasn't all perfect either." He stated, the heat rising in his voice.

"God, calm down. It's not like I'm talking about you, Mister Preventer, or whatever. You're not evil. Not like I _them_."

"Hn."

"Well I'll leave you to think about it. I'm gonna go make some phone calls."

Heero sat still while his daughter closed the door firmly behind her as she left. She could be a funny kid sometimes. His mid darted about as he recollected everything she had said. That was _him_ she was talking about and she didn't even know it. There was no way he could tell her now, not that he had any plan to. He needed to make some phonecalls of his own. He took out his cellphone and pressed one of his speed dails.

"Wufie speaking."

"It's Heero."

There was a chuckle. "To what do I owe the pleasure? I'm sure this isn't a friendly chat."

"I want you to find something out for me. Maria has a new teacher that's given her this book."

"God, it sounds terrible." His words were thick with sarcasm.

"This isn't an ordinary book. It's about the gundam pilots." The other end was silent. "Being evil?" He prompted.

Wufie sighed. "I'm afraid just because your daughter's reading some bad stories about us doesn't mean we should be alarmed. I think you're looking into it too much."

"It's not your daughter."

"Of course not but Maria's intuitive. She'll discover the truth soon enough."

"Hn."

"Well _my_ daughter's crying so I need to see to her."

Heero sat for a few minutes listening to the dial tone. Maybe Wufie was right. Maybe he was too suspicious. Anyway, what was the worst that would happen? She'd get over it. Still, he couldn't get it out of his mind. If something was happening, he wanted to be right there before it spun out of proportion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maria sat on her bed, book still in hand. She hadn't been able to put it down. It was so addicting. The Eve Wars had always interested her and she'd always thought that the gundam pilots where all for the good of mankind but now she wasn't so sure. It was strange. At least tomorrow she could talk to Mr. Lowe about it.

Mr. Lowe. He's been a prick at first but he wasn't really all that bad. He had completely opened her eyes. How could she have been so blind? Her father was obviously still oblivious. Silly man. It wasn't her problem, though. If he refused to believe it then that was his fault. She would just be better educated than he. She smiled at this thought. All through her life she had always been a daddy's girl, even if she didn't always show it. She'd always thought he was right, no matter what. But now it was her that was right and she felt good about it.

Her phone went off as she received a text message from Danny. Did that boy never leave her alone? She laughed to herself as she read the latest update on his life and thought of what to text back. She placed her book on the table beside her bed and stroked its cover affectionately, her manicured nails gracing the title. She would get back to it tomorrow.

* * *

Please review 

jellybean-kitty


	7. Danny's Dilemma

Thanks Nusha R. Winner and Auza-Isaka-Winner for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing

Danny's Dilemma 

Maria sat in a soft chair in Mr. Lowe's office. Class had finished long ago and she'd stayed behind so she could have a one on one discussion about the book. She stared at the book as it sat prominently on the desk I both her and her teacher's view. She sipped at the water Mr. Lowe had given her while he sipped at a steaming mug of coffee.

"What did you think?" He asked, raising the mug to his lips and letting the warm liquid rinse over his mouth.

"It was totally different! Like, I had _never_ thought of the pilots as bad or anything but then I read this and…well they certainly weren't martyrs, were they?" She said.

"Indeed they weren't. I remember many of the events that took place during the Wars. I especially remember the disaster involving the Zero One pilot. I'm sure you read it. It was the one where he destroyed an entire building block?"

"Oh yes. Yes. That just disgusted me. And then he continues to battle on as if he didn't do anything wrong." She paused for a moment. "Why weren't we taught all this when we were learning about the Eve Wars?"

Mr. Lowe smiled sympathetically. "Whenever history is taught, there will always be biased stories. Its unfortunate but most people look at the gundam pilots as heroes. You and I know better now, though, don't we?"

She nodded. "Absolutely. It's a pity not everyone else knows what we know. Can't you request to change the curriculum?"

"I'm afraid I can't. The education authorities just wouldn't allow it. They are just as naive as you once were. It's a shame though, for so many young people to go through their entire education without knowing the truth. It's just plain awful."

Maria looked sadly. "Isn't there anything you can do at all? It kills me to think I had my mind brain washed in such way."

The adult almost sniggered at this statement. She just had no idea. However he held his composure. "I know. Brainwashing is a terrible thing." He looked at her thoughtfully. "Have you spoken to your parents about this yet?"

"Well I was talking to my father about it. He seemed a little…I don't know…freaked or something. Like he couldn't quite believe what I was saying. Honestly, sometimes I think he thinks I have no mind of my own."

"Yes, I imagine your father would be like that and with good reason."

"What do you mean?"

He shook his head. "Now is not the time. I'll explain it all in good time. Perhaps you should run along now? Your driver will be waiting for you."

She looked at her watch. "Yeah I guess you're right. I'd like to do this again."

"Of course. I'll get some new material for you and we can schedule another discussion. How does that sound?" He gave her the book back. "You can keep this."

"It sounds great! I'll look forward to it! See you later, sir. And thank you."

He walked her to the door. "As will I. Take care."

She walked quickly down the deserted hallway before breaking into a little run. She had taken longer than she'd thought. She walked out the door and was immediately greeted by an impatient looking Danny who pointed at his watch and glowered at her.

"I'm so sorry." She apologised. "I just got a little carried away."

"You know there's a name for teacher's who keep pretty little girls behind after class." Maria looked at him inquisitively. "Yeah. Paedophiles."

"Shut up. Mr. Lowe is not a paedophile. He's just interested in history and he wants me to be too." She stopped as Danny began to search her head, pulling at the odd hair. "Ow! What the hell are you doing?" She slapped his hand away.

"Just searching for any brain altering chips or something." He said vaguely. "You never know with people like him."

She glared at him. "You're an idiot. You know that right?"

He smiled at her cheekily as they waited for his car to pick them up. "What was he talking to you about, anyway?"

"The gundam pilots."

"Yeah. They're amazing, aren't they?"

Maria smirked. "So not." She rummaged through her bag and took out her book. "Read this and it'll change your mind."

Danny raised his eyebrows. "A history book? Sorry but the only things I read are ones with pictures in it. Preferably of naked ladies."

She ignored the last comment. "Just read it, okay?"

He took the book from her. "Okay. I'll read it for you." His car pulled up in front of them and they both got in.

Maria watched the school become smaller as they drove away. There was still so much she wanted to talk about with Mr. Lowe but now it seemed as if she would just have to wait. At least she could talk to Danny once he had read it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny couldn't believe what he was reading as he quickly skimmed through the pages, not even bothering to read it properly. What on earth was Maria thinking, believing this crap? He gave up as he read another story. He knew that, yes, it had happened, but it had not happened like that. It was totally one-sided. What would his father say if he knew this was the kind of thing he was reading. Obviously Maria still didn't know about her's and he hated not being able to tell her but it was Heero's right. It was up to him to tell his daughter when he felt both he and she were ready. It was a secret he had kept since he was little. That his father was a gundam pilot, just like Maria's.

"Hey dad?" He asked as his father watched the TV.

"What's up?"

"I think you should read this." He tossed the book to Duo, who read the cover and flicked through a few pages.

"Well what do you know. It turns out I'm rumoured to be dead. Do I look dead to you." Danny gave him a withering look. "Uh…right. Well I did warn you that not every story is going to be a fairytale."

"Yeah but do you know Heero still hasn't told Maria?"

Duo's usual cheery face frowned. "Yeah. It's going to be his funeral when she finds out though. She will, too. And I told him it's better she heard it from her own father. But typical Heero. Doesn't listen to anyone's advice but his own. But what's that got to do with this?"

"Maria's been meeting with her new _amazing_ history teacher who gave her this. She's lapping up every word of it. So now, if Heero does tell her, she's going to think he's a monster."

Duo winced. "He's left it a little late. Who is this new teacher anyway? Is he approved for the school cos I didn't think they'd allow him to teach stuff like this?"

"Oh no. It's only Queen Maria that he's taken a shine to." He put on his best impression of his friend. "Mr. Lowe thinks that I'm the only one in our class worth trying to teach something completely different too."

"What was that name?" Duo asked, becoming suddenly very interested.

"Mr. Lowe."

He put his hands on his sons shoulders. "Are you positive? It's not like, a nickname, or something?"

Danny shook his head. "Nope. That's what Maria calls him. Why?"

'Where to begin?' Duo thought. "You see, when he was younger, Heero had a mentor who was known, and always known, as Odin Lowe. But during the Eve Wars, Heero began to realise that what he was being tought was inhumane and began to be wary him. He then completely switched sides and because of this, Lowe was made a laughing stock who couldn't even control his own creation and was forced of the army by his superiors. Ever since, he has been bent on destroying Heero. Or at least his life." He shrugged his shoulders. "But surely he isn't as much a fool as to mess with Heero's daughter cos the guy will tear him apart."

"I don't know…Maria is pretty fond of him. Maybe you should warn Heero?"

"I will. Why don't you try and talk to Maria about it. Or about your opinion of us. She'll listen to you."

Danny chewed his bottom lip. "I can try." He left his father and looked around the house to find out where the phone had last been put. Typical of his parents to never put it back on the hook. He sat down on the stairs that led to the upper floor and dialled Maria's number. She answered almost immediately.

"So?" She asked him.

"Well to be honest, I think it's a complete load of crap."

She made a sort of choking noise as she tried to make sense of this. "What? You're kidding, right?"

"No. I've never read such a one-sided book in all my life. I mean, come on. After everything we've ever learned, you come across one different point of view and you put all others behind you."

"Mr. Lowe said no one else could understand. No one else has the brains to."

Danny growled. "So you're saying I'm thick then?"

"No, I'm just saying that you're too mind warped in order to think for yourself."

He couldn't believe he was hearing this. "My mind's warped? I'm not the one being groomed by a bitter old man who thinks the gundam pilots are Satans own spawn. He's moulding you into a perfect little Oz-ette, isn't he?"

"What's this got to do with Oz? See this is what I mean. You get a change of opinion and suddenly you're accused of all sorts by some one who just can't understand." She was almost shouting now."

"Oh my God! You are so egotistical. You always do this. Always talking down to me whenever I disagree. You can never accept that your are, for once in your life, wrong."

"I'm not wrong. Who are you to tell me I am."

"I'm your friend and I'm trying to look out for you." He said quietly.

"Yeah?" She yelled back. "Well friends like _you _I do _not _need." She slammed the phone down as hard as she could.

Danny screamed inwardly to himself in frustration. Sometimes he just hated that girl. She would never admit that she could ever possibly be wrong. As much as he was mad at her, he knew he couldn't just let her be walked all over like that. He would have to do something. The question was, what?

* * *

Please review! 

jellybean-kitty


	8. Conversations With Mother

This chapter may not be very good. I had to rush it since my computer has a tendency to not work and I didn't want to be half finished.

A Conversation With Mother 

"I'm going out!" Maria announced as she pulled on a cream, cord jacket.

"Wait a minute!" Called out Heero as his daughter rolled her eyes. "Just where are you going?"

"I'm going out. To the cinema." She said in a bored tone.

"How will you get there?"

"I'm getting picked up."

"Who are you going with?"

She sighed impatiently. "I'm going out with a friend. Not a boyfriend since I've split up with the last one. And I will be back for eleven. Okay? God, you're so….overprotective."

Heero crossed his arms. "I just want to make sure you're going to be alright. You need to be careful, you know."

"Right." A car horn beeped outside. "Well can I go _now_?"

"Okay, you go have a good time. I'll see you when you come in." He kissed his daughter on the cheek, which wasn't returned, as she quickly left. Once he had made sure she was clearly away, he removed his phone from his pocket. "Okay that's her away now." He said to an undistinguishable voice. "Follow her and for God's sake don't let her find out!" He felt a pang of guilt as the call ended. If Maria found out, she would kill him.

He slowly made his way to his office where, on occasion, he completed his work from the office. He cleared a space on the desk and took out a file that had been faxed to him by Duo earlier on. Odin Lowe's work file. Lord knows how Duo managed to take this from the school in such short time but, it was Duo.

He studied the pages carefully but, to his disappointment, found no traces of any reasons to be suspicious. For all they know, he might not even be the same man. He ran a hand through his unruly hair as she tried to find some piece of information that linked him to the war. He found nothing. All his details showed he came from legitimate sources. It was possible it was a completely different man and that the whole interest of teaching his daughter about the 'evilness' of the pilots was a coincidence.

But Heero Yuy doesn't believe in coincidences.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maria sat beside her friend, a pretty brunette named Allanis, and absentmindedly chewed on a handful of popcorn while they watched their movie: a chick flick starring all their favourite male actors. One she definitely couldn't take Danny to see, not that she'd want to, right now. As she watched the film, she continuingly got the feeling she was being watched. She turned round a couple of times but found that there was nothing. Just a sea of people trying the enjoy the movie. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"Allanis?" She whispered.

"What?" She whispered back though a popcorn filled mouth.

"Do you get the feeling that we're being watched?"

"No…maybe you've been around your dad too long?" She muffled.

"I guess so." Although she wasn't so sure.

She turned around, as discreetly as she could, one last time. This time she spied a blonde haired couple staring right into the back of her seat. She swung back and pressed her back into the chair as hard as she could. There was only one way to be sure.

"I'm going to visit the lady's room. I'll be back in a few" She said as she excused herself through a row of people.

She felt their eyes watch her intensely as she walked past and out of the screen. She ducked behind a food stand and watched the door to see if her suspicions were right. After a few minutes she guessed she was being to suspicious. She smiled at the assistant who thought she needed help and began to stood up when she saw two familiar adults leave the same screen she had just been in.

"Dorothy? Quatre?" She said, her voice filled with rage. "What are you doing here?"

Quatre looked at Dorothy nervously but she just kept her surprised yet pleased smile intact. "

"Why, Maria. I didn't expect to see you here. We just decided to see a movie and thought, well, this one would be good. What are the chances?" She purred.

"What are the chances indeed. I know for a fact that you both detest chick flicks." She felt tears well up in her eyes. "My father sent you, didn't he?" She asked quietly. "Doesn't he trust me?"

"We've been rumbled," Dorothy murmured to Quatre.

"No. It's not like that. He just worries about you. He doesn't want to see you hurt." The male blonde tried to reason.

"So he follows my every move? Or gets some one else to do his dirty work." Her voice was hard as stone.

"Honey," Dorothy smiled sweetly at her. "_I_ don't do anyone's dirty work."

"You're not helping." Quatre hissed to her. "There's just a lot of bad people out there who would want to hurt you to hurt him. He just needs to know they're not going to."

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child." Maria turned away from them. "You can tell my father that he needs to do better than that if he wants people to spy on me. I'm not easily fooled."

"Not from what I've heard." Said Dorothy once Maria was out of sight.

Quatre smiled wryly at her before putting an arm around her waist to lead her away in the direction of the pay phones. They would need to tell Heero that they were caught. And give him warning that Maria would not be a happy bunny when she returned home that night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero heard his daughter before he saw her that night. She slammed the door as hard as she could on entering the house. He felt the hallway chandelier shake at the impact and tactfully waited for her to come to him. It wouldn't take that long, he was sure.

She burst into the living room, once again causing the door slam. Heero watched her in mild amusement. She was acting like a five year old, not the young, responsible adult she pretended she was.

"How could you?" She screamed at him.

"Maria, keep your voice down." He replied, calmly. "I needed to know you would be alright, that's all."

"So you spent people to _spy_ on me? I really can't believe you sometimes. What could possible happen to me in the _cinema_?"

"There's no harm in taking care, hunny."

Her hands, which had been previously balled up at her side, where now covering her ears. "Shut up! Shut up with your stupid sayings. Do you think they make you sound intelligent? Because really, you have to be intelligent to sound intelligent!"

Heero looked at his daughter in disbelief. She was accusing _him_ of being stupid. "Just who do you think you're talking to?" He said, his voice thick with anger.

Maria wouldn't back down though. Not to anyone. "I think it's bloody well obvious who I'm talking to!" She turned her back to him and went upstairs to her room, ignoring her father bellowing at the stairs below her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Removing her shoes and rubbing them softly, Relena fell back onto the bed which she had been sleeping in over the past few weeks, finding a familiar refuge in sleeping in the same bed she had as a child. Since being away from home, she had found that the little comforts made such a big difference, such as staying in her mother's country mansion, rather than a hotel room. She picked up the only photoframe she had added to the room: a picture of her, Heero and Maria, taken when Maria was just fifteen. How she had grown. A tear found its way down her cheek which she wiped away quickly. She missed her family so much.

The phone beside rand for attention and she picked it up from the receiver.. The constant ringing would have given her a headache, otherwise she would have let it ring out. Right now she was in no mood to hear from the office.

"Hello?" She said in a crisp yet polite voice.

"Mom?"

"Maria, darling!" She couldn't hide the delight of hearing her daughter's voice. "How are you? I've missed you so much."

"I'm fine mom, I just needed to hear you voice, that's all. I've missed it."

Relema frowned as she detected something in her daughter's voice that told her she was, in fact, fine. "Maria, what's wrong? You don't sound fine. Please, tell me what's wrong?"

"I want you home. Please come home?" She pleaded. "I need you here. Dad's…he's…God, I just want you here."

"What's wrong with your father?"

"He's just so protective. I need space, space which I never get. Like do you know he sent Uncle Quatre and Aunt Dorothy to spy on me? I was a the cinema and he sent _spies_, mom"

Relena sighed deeply. "He does it because he loves you, you know that, right?"

"So I've been told. You know chocolate says that so much better."

Relena laughed. "Don't I know it. I'll have a word with him, okay? And I promise, I'll be home soon. Possibly in a few weeks. When I'm sure I'm not needed. I love you."

"I love you too. I can't wait to see you."

"I know, darling. I know. Promise me one thing?"

"Anything."

"Go easy on your father. He's had a hard life."

"Okay. I will. Bye."

"Good bye, Maria."

She felt saddened as the she heard the familiar click of the line going dead, cutting her out of her daughter's life once more. At least she could take comfort in knowing that it wouldn't be for much longer.

* * *

Please review! 

jellybean-kitty

Slowly, she let her head touch the pillow, her hair spreading out beside it, and rolled over onto her side and waited for sleep to take her to her dreams. At least in her dreams she and her family were together again.


	9. Truth Hurts

Sorry it took a while to update!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing

Truth Hurts

She hated it when the school had casual clothes days. Honestly. If there was one thing more pointless, Maria was yet to find it. It was really just an excuse for all the girls to show off whatever labels or designers they could afford. She felt sorry for the uncool people who had to participate in this fashion parade, or 'Come-As-You-Please' as the school called it. She surveyed the clothes she had in her wardrobe to find something suitable. Not just to show herself off but also to drive her father crazy. She smiled to herself as she discovered a skirt which would suit the occasion. He would flip. She pulled it on and gave herself a quick twirl in front of the mirror. Now she had to find a top.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero looked up from his morning paper as he heard his daughter come into the kitchen. They hadn't really spoken since last night. In fact, they hadn't spoken at all, since Maria was obviously giving him the silent treatment. He knew fine well that she couldn't do it forever, no matter how hard she tried. He narrowed his eyes as she came into full view.

"You're not going out like _that_." He exclaimed as he took in her outfit fully.

Maria felt a pang of satisfaction as she could feel the horror in his voice. She had put on a black leather mini skirt that barely covered her up and a tight, cleavage showing black boob tube which finished just above her belly button. She had put on a pair of stiletto heeled boots, also in black. All in all, she looked like a hooker.

"Watch me." She retorted.

Heero was speachless as his daughter left the kitchen and into the hallway. He quickly stood up and followed her to the front door and, just as she wentto open it, barricaded her. She glared at him and tried to push past him, succeeding in knocking his hand away so she could open the door just enough to squeeze through but she was stopped once again when she felt a firm grip on her wrist.

"Let me go." She said, her anger showing not only in her voice but in her eyes too. She tugged her arm but Heero kept his hold on it.

"I said, you're not going out like that." Heero growled. "Go upstairs and change."

Maria almost flinched at the rage in his voice and let out a gasp of pain as his grip tightened. "You're hurting me, you freaking psycho." She said, trying her best not to cry out.

Heero ignored her and dragged her back inside, no caring how much he was hurting her. He finally let go when the door wasclosed and she was back inside with nowhere to run. He saw he had left un ugly looking red mark which contrasted with the tanned complexion.

"I won't repeat myself." He said, looking at her with hard eyes.

She stood her ground though. "I'm not changing. Not for you."

"You'll do what you're told."

"What are you gonna do, huh? Send some one to spy on me? Oops! You've already done that, haven't you?"

Heero could feel his temper flaring up. "I did that for you're-"

"Own good, right?" She challenged. "That's not it. You do it to get your little kicks since your sad little world isn't doing it for you. Is that why mum isn't here?" She could see she had gone too far when his fists balled up but she just couldn't stop."You just want to ruin my life, you just-" She cut herself off as she felt his fist connect with her face. Her hand flew up instantly, rubbing it as if she wasn't quite sure it had happened. Then she felt something she had never fet towards her father. Fear.

Heero looked at his hands in disbelief. He hadn't meant to go that far. He looked at his daughter as a blue and purple bruise was already beginning to form on her cheek. He winced as he saw the frightened look in her eyes. He had seen that look from many people, but not from his own child.

"God, Maria..." He said as he reached up to touch her cheek but she backed away from his touch.

Wordlessly, she ran past him and out the house, running as fast as she could and into the chauffer driven car which was waiting for her. She wasn't going to let him see her cry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She didn't say a word to her driver as she closed the car door and made her way to the front gates of the school. She didn't stop to talk to Danny who was obviously waiting to talk to her. She didn't stop until she was safely inside the girl's toilets. Then she observed her father's handiwork in disgust. Her stomach turned as she gingerly fingered the tender area. She took out her make up bag and tried her best to cover up.

There was a knock on the door and she heard Danny's voice, gentle and caring. "I think we should talk."

Giving up on concealing the bruise, Maria left the toilet and prepared herself to get an earful off Danny about her behaviour, which, admittingly, she deserved. Howeverall she got was a look of concern as he saw the mark on her faceproperly. "What happened?"

"My dad happened." She said ruelly. "We had a misunderstanding this morning about my outfit and he hit me."

"He...hit you?" He sounded shocked. "Man. Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "I don't want to go back there. Back to him. Danny, I'm afraid."

He let her fall into him and instinctively put his arms around her. "How about you stay at mine tonight, then?" He felt her nod against his shoulder. "Alright, then. We'll do that."

"I have another meeting with Mr.Lowe after school." She said, not meeting his disapproving stare. "I don't want to miss that."

Despite his gut instinct he agreed to pick her up afterwards, though Maria could still sense his distaste. She couldn't help it, though. She needed an adult she felt she could talk to and right now, that was her teacher. Now all she needed was to get through the day. If she could make it that far.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her day had gone agonisingly slow. All throughout she had felt as if her heart was breaking. And it really was. As much as she pretended not to care for her father, deep inside she did. Until this morning, he had been one of thethings in the world which she really and truelly loved. Until this morning. She had felt people staring at her face in curiosity, wondering what had happened but she didn't talk about it to anyone. Anyone, that is, except from Mr.Lowe. He had sat and listened to her syphathically as she poured her heart out to him. He had tried to understand and she felt he was really the only on who did.

Now, though, they sat in silence, each reflecting on the other's presence. Eventually, Lowe stood up to open a window and Maria felt a refreshing breeze flow over her.

"I thought the room was a bit stuffy." He explained.

She simply nodded and watched the man return to his seat and noticed for the first time that, for a relatively young man, perhaps no older than forty-five, he seemed to be pretty stiff. "Did you fight in the war?" She asked.

He seemed taken aback by the question. "Why do you ask that?"

"I don't know. It's just a thought..."

Lowe looked at her for a long time. "Not exactly." He said eventually. "I trained men for the war but I never took part in the combat. Only training."

"I see." Maria said, thinking of nothing else to say. "You must have preferred that?"

"To a certain extent I suppose I did." He chuckled to himself. "Though I do have some stories to tell."

"Like what?"

"Well..." Lowe trailed off as he noticed a figure at the door. He instanly recognised the man, though he still only saw the young boy he had once been. "It seems you have a visitor." He said to Maria.

Turning round, Maria instantly narrowed her eyes. "I don't want to talk to you."

"I want to take you home now." Heero saw the perfectly formed bruise. A mark he had caused. "Honey, please let me explain-

"I think there's no need to explain." Lowe interrupted. "I mean its hardly surprising, given what you are."

Maria looked at the two men in confusion. "What do you mean?" She asked, though to who the question was aimed at was unsure.

Lowe smirked. "So I guess she doesn't know then?" He met Heero's hard stare and then Maria's puzzled one then back to Heero's. "Let me tell you a story, Maria. It's about a young boy who was taken in and trained to be a soldier for the Oz Foundation. This boy, who I trained myself, was a prodigy. He was great. He showed potential in practically everything he was taught be it combat, tactics, operating weapons, anything. I brought this boy up, took him in from a lonely existance. He had no hopes for the future, no family, nothing until I showed up. And so for years I raised him as my own. He became to perfect soldier. Until one day, he turned on me. He became evil almost overnight." Lowe sighed. "It was such a shame. He completely turned against his new family in order to destroy them and so many others." He placed a hand on Maria's shoulder which Heero glared at. "You see, obviously something went wrong with him. He craved death and destruction and turned to the gundams for a release. He quickly became a wanted murder. The infamous Zero One pilot." He paused for a moment. "Maria this will be very hard for you to take. This murderingAngel of Deathis no other than the very man standing in my doorway now."

She gasped in disbelief. Tears sprang into her eyes. She looked at her father, hoping that there was some chance in hell that all this was untrue, that he was just mistaken. Heero couldn't meet her eyes though and she knew, to her horror, that it was all true. "How could you?" She whispered.

"I could never bring myself to tell you." He said quietly. "I thought it would be better that you didn't know. I mean, Duo told Danny but that was his perogative-"

"Duo too? Who else?" She demanded.

"Wufie, Trowa and Quatre."

She felt so stupid right then. It made so much sense. Why they seemed to always shut up whenever she was near, their histories of which she was never told. Why they always seemed to turn up whenever there was trouble. And all the time they had been lieing to her. Everyone had. Even her mother. Even her best friend. She felt to alone.

"But its not what you think. Lowe's been misleading you."

"_He'_s been misleading me? All my life had been a lie! Everyone I've ever felt close to has lied to me! And the one person who ever spoke the truth you try to try to lie about too."

"Please, listen to me." Heero pleaded.

Lowe stood up and walked towards the dor, slowly. "I think you should leave." He said as if he was challenging him to do otherwise.

Heero realised the situation was hopeless. he would need to wait for his daughter to come to him. Giving her one last look, he walked away. She would need time and he respected that. He would just need to wait for her. He would wait forever.

* * *

Please review!

jellybean-kitty


	10. Alone

Thanks for your reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing

Alone

Maria had once again found herself in a tricky situation. Where does she go from here? She could go home and stay clear from her father but she really couldn't run the risk of running into him. She could also go, as planned, over to Danny's. But she couldn't face him either. Of course she could jsut stay out on the street if it wasn't for the fact they were dirty. She was Maria Yuy and Maria Yuy doesn't settle for lower than her class.

She rummaged through her bag to see what she could find and was delighted when she came across her credit card. Hopefully it wasn't maxed out from her last shopping trip. She left the school gates, where she had stood for the last half hour, and hailed a cab just like she'd seen in the movies. Smiling toherself, she got in. She could make a pretty damn good city girl.

"Where to, sweetheart?" Caughed the driver.

Maria looked at him with an upturned nose. "Umm...the nearest hotel, please. And it_ must _be at least four stars."

The driver looked at her in surprise. She was still in the same outfit she had on at school so no doubt she didn't look like the type to star at plush hotels.

Maria noticed his stares. "Come as you please." She said, like it explained everything.

The driver laughed. "Yeaaaah I know you're type. I betcha you were daddy's little girl but now you wanna break free, huh? And you'd do just about anything to annoy him, right?" He laughed a throaty laugh. "I see your type all the time."

Maria smiled disdainfully and moved her face so her cheek was in his view. "_Actually, _this is why I'm breaking free. But you got the first part right."

He shook his head. "I'll bet it's the first time you ever got hit, huh? Shame you didn't come from a background like mine. I'll tell ya, everyday I was covered in those same bruises. Always getting into trouble, I was. Always my mom sortin' me out." He laughed again. "Sometimes I don't even think I really deserved it. But you? I bet you were getting right in his face about some little thing." Maria's face hardened and he laughed more. "Yeah see. You had it coming to ya." He rolled down his window and spat outside. "See, I told ya. I know you're type. Always thinking you're hard done to. Wouldn't know a tough life if it hit you square on the face."

The car pulled up and Maria pulled a twenty out of her purse. "You really don't know what my life is like."

"_Sure_ I don't, sweet heart. But you keep that cash. The rides on me."

"Really?"

He shrugged and scratched his thinning hair. "Yeah. And you take care now. Good luck, princess." He laughed as if he thought this was the funniest thing ever said.

Maria watched him drive away. She couldn't help but think maybe he was right. About somethings anyway. She walked into the hotel and ordered a room, letting the bell boy take her bag for her. There wasn't much in it, just some clothes she'd, luckily, left in her school locker and forgot about. They would do her for the time being.

The room she was lead to was quite cosy yet at the same time lonely. It was reasonably small but it looked as if it was built to share. The king sized bed was big enough to swallow up her petite little body. There was two of everything: cups, towels, bathrobes. She felt empty as she looked around the room and realised that she was now alone and would be for quite some time. She was certain, or at least almost certain, that it was through no fault of her own.

'Well maybe partly...' she thought to herself. 'But it's a real small part.'

Taking off her shoes, she lay on the bed and curled up at the edge of it, scared of lying in the middle incase she never got back out. She scolded herself for still having silly, childish, little fears. They were the kind of things she coul always go to her dad about.

'Your dad isn't here anymore, Maria.' She told herself.

It was true. Her dad wasn't there when she needed him. When she needed him to be honest she wasn't there. He let her prattle on about the gundam pilots, knowing that he was one himself. She felt like fool. She felt angry with herself too for never seeing it before. He was a preventer for Christ's sake. Of course he would have some sort of military training and at his age he would have come into contact with a pilot during the war. How could she have not seen that before? It was obvious to her now. He had never told her all that much about what he did in his job because he was ashamed of it. He thought he had left all his fighting and murdering behind him when he was at war but he was, and always would be, a gundam pilot.

She hated him so much.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny sat alone in his room, worrying about Maria. No one knew where she had gone. Heero was up to his wit's end about her. He blamed hisself. He should blame himself. He let it go all out of hand. If he would just have told her when he was told then none of this would have happened. Maria would be home safe and sound. He had tried to phone her again and again but it was always switched off. He wondered if she knew just how much everyone was scared sick. Or if she even cared. Or if she was glad.

He could still here Heero's frantic conversation downstairs. He had come over as soon Danny had told him Maria hadn't met him. Initialy he had been so pissed of at her. It was so typical Maria: when something doesn't work out for her she just goes in her little huff. Now, though, he saw her side of the story. All her life the people she'd trusted and loved have been hiding such a big secret from her that really shouldn't have been. She would need some time to get back together but she would eventually.

That is if Lowe didn't get in the way. That man was definitely up to something. No one knew what but there was something going on and Heero and Maria were in the heart of it. He would have to keep an eye out for her at school if she decided to go.

Maria was so stupid, really, to trust him, Danny knew. Everyone at school knew it too. There was something wrong with a man who took so much interest in one of his pupils. Maria just couldn't see it. She would have to though.

He tried to call her one last time before turning in for the night.

It was the answer machine. "Maria? It's Danny. Again. Look, please call me when you get this. Everyone's worried sick about you. Just let me know you're okay."

He lay on top of his bed for what seemed like forever, waiting for sleep to come. He could still here Heero and his parents downstairs. He wondered if Maria was thinking about him too. Maybe.

* * *

Sorry it's not that good but it was a bit rushed! Next chapter will be better, I promise! Please review!

jellybean-kitty


	11. Fatal Mistakes

I don't know what you'll think of this chapter. It's quite different from waht I set out to do.

Thanks for your reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

Fatal Mistakes

What Danny felt when he saw Maria in registration the following day transended relief. A mixture of emotions boiled up inside him: joy,happiness, anger, hate. Hate because she sat with her other friends tossing her hair as if nothing out of the ordinaryhad happened. Hate because she had purposely ignored his calls as he saw her show the other girls something on her mobile. Hate because it was his fault he lost her.

This didn't even match what his feelings were towards Lowe. Theman had manipulated Maria over and over again. He had ruined Heero's relationship with her and purposefully. He didn't want to think what the man would do now. What else was there to do? Surely his business with Maria would be finished. What else could the man do?

It was up to Danny to find out.

Without saying a word to his teacher, he left the room and headed for Lowe's office. He knew that he wouldn't be busy. It was a part of school policy for new teacher's not to take a home room until the next term. That would work to Danny's advantage. He took a deep breath and entered the room without bothering to knock. He had no intention of showing any form of courtesy to the man. He shut the door firmly behind him so Lowe would know he was there. The only problem was Lowe wasn't. He ruffled a hand through his short brown hair in confusion. He noticed that there was a steaming cup of coffee still sitting on his desk so he _had_ been here. Which meant he would be coming back. He could either wait or use his life more wisely.

He looked outside to make sure there was no one coming and opened Lowe's drawers on his desk to see what he could find. He rummaged through the first two drawers without success and moved on to the bottom one only to find it was locked.

_What is it you're hiding in here,_ Danny thought to himself.

He looked out a paper clip from his bag and bent it to it was as straight as it would go. His father had taught him how to pick a lock a few years ago. He never guessed it was a skill that would come in handy. He pushed the tip of the clip into the top of the lock and wiggled it about until he felt the contraption inside give. The drawer came open easily.

At first he couldn't see why it would be locked. It was empty. Then he saw a hole in the centre of the drawer just big enough for a finger to fit through. He discovered it lifted up to reveal a hidden compartment of the drawer. How it got there, he wasn't sure. But when he saw what it was hiding he knew why. There, in the very back, was a shiny black gun, which he kenw from his father's passsed down knowledge was a Desert Eagle .50. He lifted it up and checked to see if it was loaded. It was. Why would a school teacher keep a loaded gun in his desk?

There were voices outside which interrupted him from his thoughts. Panic set in. He quickly placed the lid back on and closed the drawer as quietly as he could but it wouldn't close properly. He pushed it harder, hearing themale voicescome closer until they were just outside the door. With one final shove, it closed completely but the force caused the coffee cup to knock over and fall to the floor with a loud smash.

Lowe rushed into the office in alarm. "What in the hell happened?" He demanded.

"Sorry, sir, but I was coming in to speak to you when I, uh, tripped and knocked over your coffee. I'm so sorry" Danny kept his eyes focussing on Lowe's, like he knew he should.

The man frowned and was joined by another in a full black suit, completely wiht black sunglasses. He looked like some one out of a gangster movie but twice as nasty. The man closed the doorand Danny heard the key turn in the lock.

"Don't be alarmed, boy." Lowe said. "I just assumed that if what you had to speak to me about was so important that you came in such a hurry as to run into my desk, you should at least have privacy to talk." He gestured to the seat wich the other man placed behind him.

"I'm fine standing."

"It's not a request."

Danny felt his shoulders be pushed down and reluctantly allowed himself to be forced onto the seat. He knew they couldn't keep this up for much longer since the start of the first lessons would begin in a few minutes. Then to his horror, he heard the fire alarm go off.

Lowe smiled crookedly. "As you can hear, we have all the time in the world. Talk."

"Well, it's just that, umm-"

"Spit it out boy!" He spat.

"What do you want with Maria?"

"With Maria? My, I couldn't possibly think what you're on about. Tell me what is your name?"

"Danny. Maxwell."

The man stroked his chin throughtfully. "Maxwell, you say? You wouldn't by any chance be the son of Duo Maxwell?"

"The very same." He raised his head defiantly.

"I can see the resemblance. You have the same cockiness..." He paused as he noticed the safety pin lying beside his desk, or what used to be. Danny followed his eyes and realised he'd forgotton to pick it up when he closed the drawer. He felt the hair's on the back of his neck stand up as Lowe tried drawer number three and found it sprang open. "...and quite evidently the same talent for poking your nose in where it's not wanted. What were you looking for?"

Danny swallowed back the fear that be felt. "I know you're up to something. Why else would you take such an interest in Maria, Zero One's daughter?"

"Ahhh." He smiled in delight. "So you know all about that, then." He pulled up the lid and removed his gun. "I wonder, maybe you can tell me, Danny Boy, why the postion of my gun in my desk now is different to the position it was in this morning? Has some one been looking where they ought not to be looking?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Oh dear, oh dear. Just what am I going to do with you? I can't very well let you leave with this...knowledge."

"You can't do anything to me." Danny said, hiding the shakiness in his voice.

"Oh no? I can see that you lack the skills your father had that made him so capable of getting him out of danger." Lowe paused for a moment, toying with Danny like he was a mouse and Lowe, tha cat. "I gather that, since you came here during registration, that you failed to be registered?" Danny suddenly felt numb. "And you know that, during a fire drill, there will be no one in the building but the three of us?" The numbness turned to sick. "And from both of these put together, we can conclude that by the time anyone realises that you aren't here it'll be too late." He tutted. "What a mess you've gotten yourself into."

Danny felt something connect with the back of hishead and his world suddenly went black.

"What will I do with the boy, sir?" Asked the other man.

"Take him with you. I think he'll prove to be most useful. It happens tonight. It all ends tonight."

* * *

Once again, Maria and Lowe were sat across from each other. Lowe had known Maria would come today. She obviously was needed a friend to talk to. She'd soon get the chance. Very soon. 

"Maria, dear." He said sympathetically as she told him what she'd done when she's left last night. "If only you'd told me. I would have arranged something for you.£

"It's all right, sir. I'm getting on okay. My mum will be coming home soon. I'll go back then."

"Very wise," He sat for a moment in thought. "I have something to show you, Maria."

She cocked her head in interest"What is is?"

He winked "It's a surprise. I've left it in my car. Come with me."

She followed him to his parkedblackMercedes. "Nice." She said.

He opened the door for her andshegot into it. He walked round to the other side and got into the driver's seat.Then he locked the doors. Maria looked at him in surprise and tried to open the door on her side.

"It's no use." He simply said.

"What's going on?" She demanded.

"Me and you, we're going on a little drive." He took out his gun and aimed it at her forehead. "But first, let me be honest with you. I made everything up. The gundam pilots? Evil? The gundam pilots are the very reason you now live in peace. It was organisations like mine that you needed to watch out for."

Maria stifled a gasp. "What?"

"Yes. You've been lapping everything up like a fool. And now look where it's gotten you. Your father, yes, did some terrible things but they were far outnumbered by the good. And everything I told you yesterday? All lies. Your father only bowed out once he saw what we were doing was wrong. You see, I did train him, but I trained him to be the perfect soldier, no emotions to hold him back. I would give him an order and he carried it out, no questions asked. Then he started to get feelings. He questioned things. And soon after, he left to do better things. Things to benifit the future. Banish the evil and all that shit."

"Oh God." Tears began to fall down her cheeks. "What have I done."

"What have you done? You've just made the biggest mistake of your life, my dear." He smiled, triumphant. "And now I'm about to have Heero right where I want him." He handed her a phone and a sheet of paper. "Phone your father and read this out."

"No."

He cocked the trigger. "I don't want to have to repeat myself."

"Just kill me. I won't sell him out like that."

Lowe sighed impatiently. "I thought you might say that. Will you risk the life of him?"

He gestured over to another parked car. Maria felt her stomach turn when she saw that Danny was bound and lyeing across the seat, obviously unconsious. There were several men, dressed in black, with guns in their hands, ready to kill if need be.

"Alright." She croaked. "I'll call him."

"Good girl."

She took the phone and the note from Lowe and dialled her home number. It rang several times until Heero picked up.

"Hello?" He sounded so weary.

"Dad? Dad! It's Maria. I'm so sorry." Her voice came out in sobs.

"Maria? Are you alright?"

"Read!" Lowe hissed.

"Who's there with you? Maria, talk to me?"

She sniffed and held the note in her trembling hands. "I'm with Lowe. God, I'm so sorry!"

Lowesighed againand grabbed the phone from her hands. "Hello, Heero." He said sweetly.

"Lowe." Heero growled.

"Just letting you know, I have your daughter here with me. If you want to see her again then I suggest you come to the warehouses on the harbour. Number fourteen. Is midnight okay for you?"

"I'll be there." Heero snapped.

"I'm sure you will. Come alone and unarmed. And, for your daughter's sake, don't try anything. For every time you step out of line, little Maria loses a finger. And once we run out of fingers, well, I'm sure you catch my drift."

"You touch her and I'll kill you."

Lowe chuckled andhung up the phone and looked at Maria's pathetic state. Her makeup had leaked down her face leaving blackened tears. Her arms were drawn around her legs in a childish state. He grabbed her head and held a clothed over her nose and mouth. Maria breathed in a sickly sweet smell and immediately felt darkness surround her until she had no choice but to give in.

* * *

I'm not so sure about this one. I didn't mean for it to go all dark and stuff but I couldn't help it. I hope you all don't mind. Oh well. Please review and let me know what you think. 

jellybean-kitty


	12. Captured

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing

Captured

Maria woke groggily from her forced slumber an accountable time later only to find herself in a dark, dirty rooom. A sudden wave of nausea swept over and her bent over to wretch but nothing came out. Her head began to pound as a sharp pain grabbed it. She grabbed it in her hands, willing it to stop.

"It won't go away for some time. It's the affectects of using knock-out drugs. I think it was chloroform," said the other occupant.

"Danny?" Maria said, her voice sounding dazed. "You're...okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't think I can say the same the same thingfor you. Lie down on the floor. It'll make you feel better."

She did as she was told. "Lie beside me."

He didn't move.

"Please?"

Danny slowly dragged himself beside her and put his jacket over her bare arms. "You feel cold."

They lay beside each other in silence, just glad to have each other's company. Before long, Danny's hand involuntary began to stroke Maria's hair. It felt greasy to his fingers but he didn't want to stop. He looked at her feeling the familiar affection in his eyesfor the girl before him, although didn't look like the strong one he was used to. She looked almost childlike and vulnerable.

"I'm so sorry," he heard her whisper. "For everything."

"Don't be."

"It's all my fault. I was so stupid."

"We, yeah, you were but everyone makes mistakes."

"Not one this big. What if they hurt him?"

"Who?"

"My dad. He'sto come tonight. I don't want to lose him."

Tears began to run down her face which he wiped away softly.

"You obviously don't know your dad. He's gotten out of worse scrapes like this in his past. I'll bet anything he's got a everything in control. This is Heero Yuy! No one gets one over Heero Yuy!"

"Maybe..." her voice trailed away.

Danny felt her hands on the back of his head, clutching on to the short strands for dear life. He felt her hands reach the tender spot where he'd been hit and tried to stifle a cry of pain and instead winced.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Ahh, it's nothing really. Just one of Lowe's cronies left his mark."

"Lowe..." She said, her voice laced with venom. "There's not even a word to descibe him."

"I think I said evil not very long ago. That still works. Hey, that reminds me! This is like the first time ever I was right and you weren't! I think I deserve a kudos."

Maria giggled besides herself. "Kudos to you!" She sat up and wrapped his jacket around her. "I feel a little better now."

He sat up beside her. "That's good."

They sat silently once again until Maria became aware of Danny's eyes studying her face. She met them with her own and looked at him quizically.

"What's wrong?"

Danny shrugged. "You know, your hair is greasy, your make up is everywhere, you're dirty all over-"

"I hope you're going somewhere with this," Maria said.

"-and you still look like a super model."

Maria stared at him, not quite knowing what to say, or what it meant. She had known Danny forever. They had grown up together. He's said many things to her but never anything like that. Perhaps, she thought, he's trying to make her feel better. Or maybe its something else. Before she ahd a chance to say anything back, the door was unlocked and five men dressed in black entered the room. Two grabbed Danny and one grabbed Maria and began leading them both away.

"Where are you taking me? Let go!" Maria yelled.

"Mr. Lowe wants to see you, blondie," one of them said.

"Yeah, and we're taking your boyfriend...away," said another.

"Danny!" Maria cried.

"Won't worry! You'll be okay!" He said to her. "Be brave, okay?"

Maria watched him as she was dragged in the oppostie direction until she was standing face to face with the man she hated most. He smiled sweetly at her before grabbing her hands and tying them behind her back with rope. Tightly.

"Now, we don't want any trouble from you," Lowe grabbed her two cheeks roughly with his hand, "I wouldn't want to have to hurt my favourite student."

"Shut up, you bastard!" Maria hissed.

"Now, now! I'm surprised to hear such language from you. We'll be having none of that!" He took a dirty rag from his pocket. "No, none of that at all."

She almost gagged as the foul tasting rag was wrapped around her head rendering her incapable of making any noise except whimpers as he puller her body close to his.

"You know," he whispered into her ear, "I normally have some fun with women in your position." He let his fingers slide down her back until they rested on her narrow hips.

Maria looked at him fearfully and whimpered again, tears swelling up in her eyes.

Lowe laughed. "My, my. Aren't we full of ourselves? What makes you think I'd want to touch anything that Heero Yuy created? God, it makes me sick just to think about it. Speaking of which, he should be here shortly. We'd better be ready!"

Maria found herself being forced onto a seat and her legs were bound to the chair's legs. Then she was left alone with only her silent tears as company.

* * *

Dannywas led to another room inside the seemingly larg building. He had no idea where he was, except he knew he didn't want to be here.He knew he had to get out to help Maria, where ever she had been taken. She was scared. He could feel it. He had to get toher.He felt the ropes which held his hands together behindthe wooden chair he was sat on. They were tight, but could have been tighter. The guards had left the room and also he noticed they hadn't bothered locking the door. If he could only get out of the chair he could make his way to her.

He wriggled his wrists to make the bonds looser until he could slip his hands out of them. He rubbed his wrists and realised they were raw from the rope burns but he didn't have time to care. He untied to rope around his legs and quickly left the room, hoping to God he was going in the right direction.

* * *

Sorry it's quite short but I don't have a lot of time on the computer when I get on! It's also quite rushed!

Please review

jellybean-kitty


	13. The Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing

The Rescue 

It was shortly after ten and all the pilots were gathered inside Heero's mansion going over the mission at hand. They must have done this a thousand times or more and this time would be no different. After going over the plan one last time, the pilot's quickly gathered up their weaponry and climbed into the various vehicles which were going to take them there. Excluding the fact that it was two of their children involved, this time was no different to any other. They'd done it all before.

* * *

Hearing the sound of a door opening, Maria looked up and saw Lowe enter in full army ensemble followed by some other men and a surgical tray of vicious looking tools. They gleamed in the dull light making sure Maria's eyes never left them. 

Seeing Maria's uneasy stares, Lowe chuckled. "They're only to ensure your father plays by the rules. If he does then you won't get hurt. If he doesn't…well…" He made a scissor action with his left hand.

Maria tried her best not to react to this but she was sure her hands must be trembling behind her. They were so numb she couldn't control them anymore. The only thing she was aware of was the slow trickling of blood from her wrist caused by the rope burning her when she tried to work her hands out of it.

She felt Lowe's eyed staring at her and looked up to see him studying her in fascination. She raised an eyebrow as if to say: "What?"

"You look like your mother," Lowe said thoughtfully, as if answering her unasked question. As he raised his hand to her face, Maria shied away but if he noticed he didn't seem to care. He slowly gathered up the stray bit of her hair and tucked it behind her ears with the rest of it. "It'll all be over soon. Then you can move on from this unfortunate incident." He said softly.

Suddenly one of the men's cell phones went off. He listened to what was told and smiled crookedly at Lowe. "He's here."

"Perfect," Lowe smiled back.

* * *

Danny ran aimlessly through the many hallways of what he assumed must be a storage place of some sorts. It now seemed deserted. He hadn't run into any problems since he had escaped which made him uneasy. Surely they must know he's gotten loose? He tried to ignore the feeling and concentrate on what it was he had to do: find Maria and get the hell out of there. 

He slowed down to a walk in order to catch his breathe. He carried on to the next corner but froze as he heard footsteps approaching. Analysing to noise, he judged that there were two people. He could take them if he had the element of surprise. He pressed himself into the wall to make himself as invisible as he could and waited for them to get nearer. He had to time this right if he was going to take down both of them, as he assumed they were armed and wouldn't hesitate to kill him if they got the chance. He wouldn't give them one.

He heard them get nearer and nearer. As when he felt they were moments away he kneeled on the floor and prepared. The moment he two men, unidentifiable by their helmets, on the other side he kicked out his leg and swung it round, causing both of the men to stumble and fall. Danny swiftly ran past them but a hand grabbed his ankle and pulled him to the floor. He grunted and twisted his body around, aiming a kick at the man's helmeted face. The other man's hand shot out to protect his ally. Danny rose up in frustration and took the stance his father had always taught him to take. The first man stood up too. Danny got ready for the first blow but instead was pulled into a tight embrace.

"Huh?" Danny looked at him in confusion before pushing him away.

"Hey, easy kiddo," He pulled off his helmet and let his long braid fall out. "It's just me."

Instantly recognising him, Danny returned the embrace he had just broken off. He felt the secureness of knowing that now his father was here with him he stood a much better chance of helping Maria.

Trowa removed the helmet he was wearing and tossed it onto the floor beneath him, crossed his arms and leant against the wall. He let his long fringe fall across his face so it covered most of it and watching Danny and Duo through his one uncovered eye. After giving them a moment he tapped Duo on the shoulder.

"We should move on."

"Yeah," Danny agreed. "I think Maria's somewhere in the direction you just came. I've checked all down the other way."

"Sorry, kiddo but we're not looking for your friend," Duo said.

"What? But she might be in danger! We can't just leave her here!"

Duo sighed. "Heero's gonna handle it. Our assignment was to get _you_ out. Maria's out of our hands."

"But-"

"Let me finish," Duo said, sternly. "If Lowe finds out we're here, Maria could get hurt. Lowe's crazy. Like actually crazy. There's no telling what he'll do to her." Seeing his son's concern he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, come on, buddy. We've all done this like a thousand times before. It's like a walk in the park. Besides, I doubt if Heero's gonna let anything happen to his daughter."

"We need to leave now, Duo, if we want to remain undiscovered," Trowa interrupted.

Duo nodded and turned back to the way he came, followed by Danny and Trowa. The three walked along the deserted hallways. The only noise that could be heard was the echoing of their footsteps. After a short while Duo noticed Trowa frowning. Unnerved by the expression on the usually emotionless pilot he asked what was wrong.

"Don't you think it's strange that we've not encountered anyone besides your son?"

Duo shrugged. "So?"

"Don't you think Lowe would have had people all over this building for security?"

The braided pilot grinned. "They probably knew I was coming and ran away."

"I think that may be the problem."

Duo stopped altogether in alarm. "You don't think he knows? I mean he couldn't. Quatre tapped into the security. The camera's have all been rigged. There's no way he could know we were here." He said dismissively, although not too convincingly.

Trowa said nothing more and continued to walk on, constantly preparing himself for battle if need be.

"But, say that he does know," Duo said. "How could he have found out?"

"He could have had a protection programme that alerted him if his computer security had been hacked into."

All Duo could say was: "Shit."

"What do you mean, 'shit'?" Danny asked. He eyed his father suspiciously.

"I mean shit as in we need to get out of here as soon as possible. If we're not a threat, he won't bother. Right?" Duo reasoned.

Trowa said nothing and walked past Duo so he was out of Danny's earshot and muttered, "It's Lowe."

* * *

Heero could feel all eyes on him as he was guided along the twisted maze that was Warehouse Fourteen. He didn't care. All he wanted was his daughter, whatever the cost. It was his fault she was in this situation. If he had been honest with her from the beginning then this wouldn't have happened and he wouldn't have to look at Lowe's sneering face as he twisted his daughter around his fingers. 

He looked around him with his sharp cobalt blue eyes to assess his position. The men behind, beside and in front of him all carried their signature Oz weapons which had been made by the organization itself. He had encountered the .2 caliber pistols many timed before. He had even used one in his past. They weren't all they were cracked up to be. Not compared to the weapons his back up were carrying, if all went according to plan.

He was led through two double doors and into a brightly lit and vast room. As soon as his eyes had adjusted properly, he saw his Maria, bound and gagged on a chair with roped cutting into her bare ankles. He also saw a tray of surgical tools next to her. He curled his fists into a ball in order to suppress his anger.

"Heero. I'm glad you came," Lowe said, from behind him. Heero watched him closely as he walked past him and behind Maria; his arms were folded behind his back in his typical military style. He roughly grabbed the material wrapped around her mouth and tore it away.

"Dad!" Maria cried, hoarsely.

"Don't worry, hunny. You're going to be okay. I promise." Heero assured.

Lowe smirked and nodded at his guards who instantly grabbed Heero's arms and held them behind his back. "Why do you make promised you can't keep, Heero?" He asked almost sadly. He traced his hands along the tray and picked up a knife. "I did tell you to come alone and you didn't. You broke the rules, Heero. Now your daughter's going to be the one to pay."

More men appeared behind Maria and the ropes tying her hands together were cut. Maria gasped in pain as her right arm was wretched roughly in front of her.

"Spread your fingers." Lowe demanded.

Maria whimpered softly. "Please don't do this."

"Lowe!" Heero shouted, trying to break free from his captors.

"Spread your fingers." He said again.

"Please…" She whispered.

Lowe sighed in frustration. "Maria if you won't do as you're told, I'll have to remove your whole hand."

Slowly, she spread her trembling fingers onto the tray and closed her eyes as the knife was aligned with her pinkie finger.

He looked at Heero. "See what happens when you don't play by the rules?"

Heero met his eyes. "Please, don't. I'll do whatever it is you want me to do. Just don't harm her." He begged.

"It's too late."

Maria screamed in pain as she felt the stainless steel sharp edge of the knife saw its way through her finger. Tears trickled down her face and she was vaguely aware of her father screaming at Lowe from somewhere in the distance. When she felt the knife reach the bone her screams became louder and more painfilled.

Heero's heart thumped in his chest as he watched his beautiful daughter be mutilated by Lowe. His throat became hoarse from shouting and he felt weak from struggling so violantly. He felt his knees sink to the ground and the rest of his body with them.

"Maria…" he said numbly.

Maria's screams disintegrated into quiet whimpers as the last part of her finger was cut through. Lowe cackled as he held it up triumphantly before putting it into Maria's skirt pocket.

Grasping her hand in disbelief, she watched the blood pour out form the stump where her finger used to be. She could feel it in her pocket, poking into her leg as if it were still attached to her. She looked at her father kneeling on the floor and felt a deep burning hatred for Lowe for what he'd put her family through.

Heero brought his eyes up to Maria's and they looked at each other. He just wanted to hold her in his arms and take her home. He just wanted to protect her. But he hadn't. He had failed her once again.

"Come on now," Lowe said to Maria, stroking her hair affectionately. "You still have another one."

"You bastard," Maria whispered. "You Goddamn bastard."

Lowe tore his attention from her as he heard Heero laughing hysterically. He sneered at him. "What's so funny?"

"I'm expecting company any time now," He said.

At that moment, their was a sudden burst of gunfire from all directions as the windows shattered and bullets flew everywhere. Seeing his chance, Heero burst free from the unsuspecting men and raced towards Maria. He tore the ropes from around her legs and dragged her by the hand through the nearest door.

Lowe screamed at him from behind the tray were he was taking cover until he had loaded up his gun. Heero didn't hear what he said. He sprinted down the many corridors with Maria behind him until he had finally reached the exit.

Maria saw Duo and Danny standing beside a car.

"I want you to wait here." Heero commanded.

"Dad, let's just go."

"No. I have to finish this."

Maria jutted her bottom lip out. "Okay. But…be careful."

Heero hugged her tightly. "I love you." He ran back inside.

"Jesus!" Duo exclaimed and took her injured hand gently so he could wrap it up in bandages.

"What happened?" Danny asked.

Maria put her other hand in her pocket and pulled out her finger. "He cut it off." She quietly said.

"It'll be okay," Duo said. "If we can get you to a hospital then they can save it."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Danny asked impatiently.

"I'm not leaving until I know my dad's okay," Maria replied.

The two males knew better than to argue with her and waited. About five minutes later, Heero reappeared. Maria noticed blood on his hands.

"Is it over?" She asked.

He smiled softly at her. "Yes."

* * *

Please review! 

jellybean-kitty


	14. Some Questions Answered

Discaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  


Some Questions Answered 

Maria watched the world go by in a blur as she was carried into the nearest hospital. The blood she had lost and the trauma of the situation were catching up on her as she swayed on the verge of consciousness. She was vaguely aware of her father's arms picking her up from the car, which would explain her sensation of weightlessness. She felt herself being set down on a soft chair and Danny sat beside her and sat swaying slightly, unable to control her body due to the dizziness that was sweeping over her.

A doctor appeared before her, looking at a clipboard. "Maria Grace Yuy? Correct?"

"Yuh-huh," She replied. "I hardly use my middle name. I don't know why. It's nice!"

"I see you had a little accident-"

"Little my ass!" She shrieked. "My goddamn finger was cut off!"

"Maria, take it easy," Danny said soothingly.

She huffed angrily and looked at the doctor's name tag. "I'm sorry Doctor….Burns, please, continue."

Burns cleared his throat. "Well, I think we'll be able to sew it back on-"

"With a needle?"

"A surgical needle, but yes. We'll need to hurry though. You've also lost a lot of blood. Do you feel nauseous at all, or light headed?"

Maria tittered. "Uhuh. Like I'm wasted but without the alcohol. I like it."

"I see." He said and wrote something down on his board.

"Wotcha writing, Doc?"

"What you're saying. Do you have the finger with you?"

She nodded vigorously which caused her to almost fall off her chair but Danny steadied her. "It's in here." She held out her closed fist.

Burns pried it open and removed the finger which was inside. He studied it closely, making more notes on his board. "Odd…"

"What's odd?" Danny asked.

"This looks like it's been done by a professional…it's so neat. A clean cut. How did you say it happened?"

Heero appeared behind her. "A kitchen accident. She was using a knife and her hand slipped."

Burns frowned and looked at the wound again. "Maria?"

"What he said," She pointed as Heero.

He frowned again but said nothing more on the subject. "Why don't we get you a bed, now. Then we can fix your mishap."

Sure thing."

Once again she felt a pair of strong arms lift her and followed Burns until he led them into an empty room. She was placed on the bed gently. A nursed came in with a drip filled with blood and attached it to a vein in Maria's arm. She watched it in fascination as it trickled into her body.

"Maria?" A voice called out. "Maria!"

She turned away from the drip and looked at the doctor. "Hey, where's my dad? And Danny?"

"I asked them to leave for just now. Until we've got that finger back on and you've rested for a bit, I don't think you should see anyone."

He took a needle from a tray in front of him. It looked uncannily like the one Lowe used, Maria noticed. There were all sorts of tools there: scalpels, scissors. Then she spotted a knife which resembled the one that had removed her finger, almost down to a tee. Before she knew what was had come over her she was screaming at the top of her lungs.

Burns tried to calm her down but she was twisting and writhing so violently he had to call for more doctors.

"Don't take my other one!" She screamed. "Please don't take it!"

Heero rushed in. "What's wrong with her? What did you do?" He asked Burns angrily.

"I don't know! She was looking at my tool tray and then she started going wild!"

Heero stroked his daughter's hair as she felt a needle being inserted into her arm. All at once she felt at peace and stopped screaming. Burns and Heero swapped glances and the doctor swallowed nervously, unnerved by Heero's warning glares.

He cleared his throat again. "If you'll just step outside I can begin." He waited until Heero shifted, closing the door behind him. "Okay Maria, I'm just going to numb your hand. You won't be able to feel a thing."

She watched as he gave her jags on either side of the where her finger used to be. He then began to rejoin her finger to the rest of her hand. Maria found it so fascinating.

* * *

A few hours later, Maria was sitting in the hospital bed with Danny, Duo, Heero, Trowa, Quatre and Wufie. Danny was inspecting the stitching in her hand carefully and wiggling it about to see if it would fall off. 

"Hey!" Maria scolded. "Cut that out!"

"Sorry," He grinned sheepishly. "Can you move it on your own yet?"

"No," She said. "And I might never have full control over it but at least it's there and I'm not all disfigured or whatever." She ate a chocolate from a tray which her had been bought for her. "By the way, you never told me how we escaped?"

"It was pretty easy," Duo began. "You see, Lowe had a problem with being too cocky. See, he figured that we'd be powerless to do anything so he didn't exactly have tight security. I mean he must have only had like, what, thirty men or something? I mean that kind of arrogance is just ridiculous."

"This coming from you?" Quatre said.

Duo grinned charmingly. "See, I have a _reason_ to be."

"Okay so minimum security. Got it. But how did we _actually_ escape?" Maria pressed.

Duo began to explain again but Trowa interrupted. "Once Danny had got out, we got onto the roof and abseiled down the side so we were at the window. We waited until we were all in position and then-"

"BANG! BANG!" Duo interrupted.

Trowa looked at Duo witheringly. "May I remind you, Duo, that you didn't actually fire any weapons at all?" He continued on with his story. "We took out his men and getting you out was pretty easy since Lowe hadn't considered for one moment to guard any entrances and the rest of his entourage were coming in to fight us off."

Maria frowned. "But Lowe still knew you were there before even I did."

Quatre shifted. "I had hacked into his security so I could keep an eye on his cameras but it seems he had a protection programme that alerted him if there have been unwanted visitors within the system."

"Well, that pretty much explains everything," She looked slyly at Heero. "Except what happened to Lowe."

"It doesn't matter," He said quickly. "He isn't going to bother us anymore."

"It matters to me…" Maria quietly said.

Suddenly a burly, busty, black nurse, who Maria considered a big bit on the plump side, came bursting into the room, clapping her tinted hands as she went.

"Alright. Visiting hours are over. Miss Yuy needs her rest." She said as she cleared the room. "My, my. All men? You are one lucky lady, Miss." She put her hands on her hips as she watched them all leave. "Mmmhmmm. _Very_ lucky."

"My father, my friends and…..I guess they're like my uncles," Maria explained, not knowing whether or not she was heard. The nurse seemed none the wiser as she bustled about the room readjusting this and fixing that back into place.

"I'll be back with your dinner in no time. You must be starved!" She said after taking Maria's temperature and heart rate. Before leaving she added: "My name is Nurse Jenny. But everyone calls me Mama."

_I can see why_, thought Maria.

A few minutes later, Mama came back with a plate of hot food and set it in front of Maria. She picked up the fork, scooped a bit of the mince and potatoes and stuck it into her mouth. She chewed for a while, then grimaced and spat it out into the bin next to her bed.

"Ewwww!" She said.

"What's wrong, child?" Asked Mama.

Maria pouted. "I hate hospital food."

* * *

Heero sat in the driver's seat of his car in the company of Duo and Danny. He was concentrating hard on the roads and not even attempting to join in on their inane conversation. Like father, like son. 

"So, Heero. What exactly did you do to Lowe?" Duo ventured.

"I killed him," Heero simply replied.

"But, how?"

Heero sighed impatiently.

"Come on. I want to know the details,"

"I don't actually remember. I started punching him and I spaced out. When I stopped myself I guess I'd gone too far."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you'd need dental records to identify him."

Danny laughed, thinking this was a joke.

"Uh kiddo, he ain't fooling," His father said.

Danny stopped abruptly. "You mean, you liked, battered him to death?"

Heero shrugged nonchalantly. "He deserved it."

"Well, yeah, but…ouch."

"Must have hurt, huh?" Duo asked.

"I hope so. He screamed a lot."

Duo nodded, a little impressed whereas Danny said nothing more.

Heero turned the steering wheel sharply up their drive way. "You're here."

"Well," Duo said climbing out. "It was good to work with ya again. We need to do it again sometime."

As soon as the car door was shut, Heero sped off.

* * *

Sorry about the Scooby Doo likeness of this chapter but some things needed explaining lol. 

Please review!

Jellybean-kitty


	15. Mommy's Back

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing  


Mommy's Back 

"It feels good to be back, huh?" Asked Maria, as she met Danny at the school cafeteria for lunch.

"Well, yeah cause we have been gone for a long time," Danny replied sarcastically.

"You know what I mean!" She smiled widely. "It feels good to be back to normal."

"I guess. Or as normal as can be. Are things okay with your dad, then?"

Her smile widened. "Couldn't be better. We're picking up my mom tonight. She's coming back."

Danny grabbed for her injured finger. "Does she know about this?"

"Oww," Maria yelled. "Danny it's still sore." He let go of it with a slight smirk on his face and she rubbed it tenderly. "And kind of. She knows about it but doesn't _know_ about it."

"So how did it happen then?"

"Jammed in my car door," She said with air quotes. "Which reminds me. I've almost finished driver's ed," she continued in a sing song voice

Danny faked a shocked expression. "Really? Wow. It only took you, like, half a year!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"It's a twelve week course."

Maria ignored him and concentrated on her salad, picking daintily at the leaves of lettuce and slices of tomato. Danny, on the other hand, bit into his burger like it was going out of fashion. He chewed loudly and Maria looked at him in disapproval.

"What?" He asked

"Nothing, I just can't stop staring at the poor half mangled cow that's in your mouth."

"Oh. Okay." He swallowed and took another huge bite.

"That is so gross," She quickly finished off her salad and stood up. "I'll see you later since, I, Maria May Yuy, have been appointed president of the Prom Committee and there is a meeting of said Committee in five minutes."

"Congratulations?" Danny tried. "Well, whatever. Make sure it's a good one, okay?"

"Daniel! I'm surprised at you!" She tossed her hair over her shoulder. "With me in charge how could it possibly go wrong?" She leaned down and whispered in his ear. "And if the time comes to nominate girls for prom queen, who have you to say?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "You."

"Thanks. I'll love you for it."

* * *

Maria stood up and gathered her papers into a neat pile before addressing the whole committee.  
"I propose that this year we should forget our normal Ballroom theme and move onto something a little more today." She saw some people give her questioning looks and she smiled confidently. "When I say today I mean modern music, MTV style. Ballroom was great twenty years ago but today it's a big no-no. So anyone who disagrees with me, raise your hand now." She scanned the room and glowered at the one person who started to oppose her until the poor girl quickly decided against it. "So, we're all agreed. Modern it is! I guarantee this is going to be the best prom ever!" 

She beamed as she got a little applause from her audience of twenty. The bell then rang to begin their next class and so they disbanded after everyone was assigned specific duties Maria had decided upon.

She loved being in charge.

* * *

Heero watched the roads carefully while Maria, who sat in the front seat next to him, fiddled with the radio until she found a station she liked. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as they stopped at traffic lights. She was now playing with the air conditioning, adjusting it, sitting back then readjusting it. Then she rolled down her window, stuck her head out and let the air from passing cars blow into her hair. Heero heard car horns from behind him and realised the light was green again. He pressed down on the accelerator and drove on. 

"Daddy," Maria said eventually in a girlish voice. "I need to ask you for something."

Heero sighed. "What is it and how much will it cost me?" It was funny how a few weeks ago she absolutely despised him and now she was back to being his little girl.

"It's a prom dress. I want a _really_ nice one that no one else will have." She made her biggest eyes at him. "I want it custom made so it's special."

"How much?"

"Maybe around a three thousand dollars?"

Heero looked at her in shock. "What?"

"Please, Daddy?" She clasped her hands together. "I won't enjoy myself unless I know there's no chance of anyone turning up in the same outfit." Her voice turned serious. "Do you know how humiliating that will be?"

"That's a lot of money for a dress you'll only wear once, honey," Heero said.

She pouted. "But Daddeeeeeeee. Come on. I totally deserve it!"

"Define how you deserve it."

"Well, I'm head of committee, I'm totally getting top grades in all my classes and I, you know, got my finger hacked off by your arch nemesis." She cast him a sly look. "_And_ I'm not even telling mom."

"He wasn't really my _arch_ nemesis…"

"Pleeease?"

Heero let out a deep sigh, knowing he was defeated. "I'll see what I can do."

"I love you, Daddy." She said and kissed him on the cheek.

_Me or my wallet,_ thought Heero.

* * *

An hour later Maria and Heero waited in the airport for Relena's plane to land. They both stared up at the arrival screen like it would disappear at any moment. Why Relena had chosen to go on a commercial flight rather than a private was beyond them. Maria tapped her foot impatiently and stuck a piece of gum in her mouth. Heero could hear her huffing and puffing. He knew she didn't like to be kept waiting. He wondered what version of his daughter he preferred: the spoiled daddy's girl or the rebellious I-hate-you-so-much. The latter was at least cheaper. 

"Oh-oh!" Maria squealed. "It's landed!"

Heero looked up and saw that his daughter was right. Her smile was so wide; he thought it might burst from all the excitement. He let himself smile a little bit. He was happy to see him wife again and not just on a computer screen or television or newspaper. He hadn't seen her in the flesh for so long. He had missed the feeling of her cool, pale and always soft skin against his. He'd missed begin able to kiss her anytime, anyplace. He missed her.

Maria pointed excitedly. "There she is!"

Relena had appeared in a black suit with had been tailored to fit her slender body perfectly. Her long, blonde hair shone brightly as it swept around in its low ponytail. If Heero hadn't known any better he would have thought it was Maria up there.

Relena smiled happily when she saw her family standing there to greet her. She walked towards them gracefully, her bodyguards-who also carried her luggage- kept a step behind. She was well aware of the murmurs from people as the recognised who she was.

Maria ran up and through her arms around her mother, breathing in the clean scent she always remembered as a child: a mixture of talcum powder and perfume. She felt her loving arms wrap around her and held on tighter, afraid that if she let go she'd lose Relena again.

Heero kissed Relena softly and could hear the clicks of camera's and see the flash of bulbs from ghost photographers who somehow knew Relena would be here. He always wondered how they found out.

"I've missed you both so much," Relena said with tears in her eyes.

"Mom, I've missed you too."

Heero looked around him. "I think we should head off now."

He took Relena's bags from the bodyguards and led the way to the parked car while Relena and Maria babbled insistently behind him. There were somethings that never change, such as Maria and Relena's bond that seemed to never break no matter how long they've been away from each other. He let his mind wonder if it would be that same for him if he went away. When he came back, would he be treated like a stranger? It was the fact Relena had never been like that which had brought him out of his stoicness all those years ago.

* * *

"So," Relena said Maria when they were back home. "Tell me everything you've been up to." 

Maria looked at Heero like they shared a huge secret. "Well, you know me. Same old same old."

Relena put her hand on Heero's knee. "And what about you?"

"Nothing new."

"Oh my. You two are boring!" She exclaimed. "I thought I'd come back here to lots of juicy gossip."

"Actually," Maria said thoughtfully, "My prom is coming up."

"Have you found your dress?"

"Not yet. I want it made specifically for me, though."

Relena smiled in reminisce. "I remember my first school ball. That's were me and your father shared our first dance." She chuckled to herself. "I remember it all too well. The dress I had got was an original, too." She placed a finger on her chin. "In fact, I think the company who made it is still in business." She looked at Maria. "Oh, they are so beautiful. I'll take you there on Saturday and we can see what you think."

"That sounds great," Maria gushed. "I also have a running for prom queen so I have to make sure I'm in a dress no one else will have."

"Can you imagine, Heero?" Relena sighed happily. "Our little Maria as prom queen."

"Hn."

"Anyway, how was your campaign?" Maria asked.

Relena waved her hand. "Tiring yet successful. I was able to reach out to the deprived colonies and gain their support. I'm just glad to be back. I thought after the Eve Wars, I would never be in another spacecraft again-oops!" She put her hand over her mouth like that would erase the slip of the tongue.

"It's all right, mom." Maria assured her. "Dad told me _everything_."

"What brought that around Heero?"

He shrugged. "Old friends."

"It's kinda cool now. When you think on it, I mean."

"I suppose…" Relena didn't look so sure. "Not very peaceful."

"Come on mom," Maria made a face. "Pacifist is _so _out."

Relena looked at her oddly. "Thanks for letting me know, hunny."

* * *

It's not very good this chapter but please review anyway! 

jellybean-kitty


	16. Mixed Emotions

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

Mixed Emotions 

Maria looked around herself as she observed the activity in the dress shop. It certainly looked expensive and expensive is what she wanted. That was there'd be less chance of anyone copying her dress. She followed Relena as she led her deeper into the shop and then finally into the studio where an Italian looking man with tight jeans and a open necked shirt was busy pinning a dress to a mannequin's body. Maria looked at the dress in awe. It looked a beautifully soft yet entrancing material and was laced in little crystals around the plunging neckline. The hem of the dress consisted of many different layers of baby blue material. She could imagine herself in such a dress. Everyone would be so jealous of her.

Relena cleared her throat and he man through down his work tools and clenched his fists. Maria looked at her mother in worry but she didn't seemed phased at all.

"What have I told you about disturbing me when I am working on a masterpiece!" The man spat and turned around to face the two ladies with anger and annoyance turning his face a slightly darker shade under his tan. When he saw Relena his face instantly softened. "_Relena_," He said in his think Italian voice, "Why didn't you say it was you?"

"Hello, Gregorio," She replied and they kissed each other on either cheek.

"I must say my darling, you look as ravishing as ever. Come!" He beckoned her to follow him and led her to a room full or dresses. He pulled out a silver straight legged on with a slight slit up the side. "This is the dress for you. I don't care of the occasion, this dress will do the trick!" He pressed the dress into Relena's hands and ushered her into a changing room.

"Actually, we're here about my daughter, Maria." Relena protested and handed him back the dress. "Although it _is_ beautiful."

Gregorio ran a hand through his long silver like hair and observed Maria, scrutinising her. He rubbed his goatee in careful deliberation and then walked over to the mannequin with the beautiful dress. Maria smiled expectantly until he shoved the mannequin out of the way and pointed to the platform it had previously been occupying.

"You stand on here," He demanded and grabbed her wrist to drag on top of it.

Maria looked at her mother in alarm but she merely smiled at the Italian madman as he grabbed an overall and pulled it over Maria's body. He immediately began pushing pins into it and took her measurements. Her body was push and pulled and prodded this way and that until he seemed satisfied that he was completely finished.

He took the overall off and placed it on another mannequin. "I'll make you a dress so beautiful that the boys will be falling at your feet."

"What about _that_ dress?" Maria asked pointing to the original one that had caught her eye. "I wanted something in blue anyway."

"Ha!" Gregorio laughed. "You do not tell Gregorio what you want. Gregorio gives you what is right for you and blue is not right for you." He pulled at her blonde hair. "You see this?" She nodded numbly. "This colour tells me that you should never be seen in a dress of that shade. It make you look like ghost!" He let her go and disappeared into another room coming out with a handful of different materials. "I will make you perfect dress! You wouldn't even be seen dead in this old thing after I make you new one!" As if to emphasise his point he kicked the poor mannequin and her dress.

Maria put a hand on her hips. "Then what colour _am _I going to be wearing?"

Gregorio smiled crookedly. "That, my dear, you will have to wait and see." He clapped his hands. "I have idea! Now, you leave before I lose it." He shooed them both out of the studio and kissed Relena's cheeks one last time. "I shall call when the dress is complete."

"Thank you, Gregorio," Relena called over her shoulder. Once they were safely out of earshot, Relena burst into a fit of giggles. "I love his eccentricity."

Maria looked at her incuriously. "Eccentricity? More like freaking insanity." She rubbed her arm where the man had pulled it so roughly it had left marks.

"Maria!" The older woman scolded. "Language." Her expression softened considerably when she saw Heero outside, waiting patiently as ever for them to finish with just a newspaper to keep him occupied.

Sensing there were people coming, he looked up at them and nodded his head in acknowledgement. The two females climbed into the car, the older into the front and younger in the back. Relena gave Heero a quick peck on the cheek and he started the car, tossing the paper onto his wife's lap for her to read.

"Oh, my."

"What is it, mom?" Maria asked and leant forward to get a better look.

Relena held up the front page and showed her the picture of them in the airport. Maria studied the article and picture and settled back into her seat with a slight smile playing at her lips.

"Not bothered?" Heero asked.

Maria snorted. "Are you joking me?" She flicked her hair. "I look great!"

Heero and Relena exchanged knowing glances and said nothing more about their conceited daughter who was too busy listening to her i-pod to notice their disapproving looks. Heero shook his head and sighed. Relena had never been like her.

"Oh, dad, I'm going over to Danny's tonight," Maria said. "Like, right now, actually. Can you drop me off there?"

"Alright," Heero grunted and made a sharp turn in the other direction in order to get to the boy's house.

A few minutes later, they pulled up in front of Danny's huge, although not as big as Maria's own, house and she got out of the car.

"Can you pick me up at eleven thirty, daddy?" She asked Heero sweetly She saw Heero gripping the steering wheel in annoyance. "I mean if it's not any trouble. I mean, I _could_ get a taxi if you want me to…" Her dark eyelashes fluttered in her cobalt blue eyes expectantly.

"Eleven thirty." Heero repeated. "Exactly."

"Thank you," Her voice was sugar sweet. Heero imagined that if it was edible, her voice would make you through up. "I'll see you guys later." She waved goodbye at them and walked up to the front door and rang the old fashioned bell.

A few seconds later, Hilde appeared in loose jeans and a sweatshirt. She smiled warmly at Maria when she recognised her.

"Hi, Mrs. Maxwell," Maria said. "Is Danny there?"

"Hiya, Maria. It's great to see you," Hilde opened the door wider and let Maria enter the homey-feeling house. "He's just up in his room."

Maria thanked her and walked up the stairs and encountered a paint splattered Duo at the top.

He beamed when he saw her. "Hey, kiddo. How's the finger?" He gestured to his own, with a paintbrush, as if Maria might not understand what he was talking about.

She held it up for him to see. "It's good as new, thanks."

"That's good to hear. As you can see, we're painting the bedroom." This time he gestured to his paintbrush which had a burgundy colour on its tip.

"Couldn't have guessed," Maria joked. "What with the paint smell and your brush, I was completely clueless. Nice colour." She added.

Duo smirked. "Hilde thinks so too. I, as usual, don't have any say whatsoever." He shrugged. "Ah well. I'd better let you see Danny. He'll be in his room."

She thanked his and walked into Danny's room. "Knock, knock. Oh!"

She gasped as she saw Danny's topless form come out from his en suite bathroom with a towel around his shoulders. His torso was perfectly defined with a chiselled six pack. She knew he worked out but she never knew his body was _that_ good. She noticed her jaw was slack and closed it immediately, hoping he didn't notice her surprise. If he had, he was hiding it well.

"You're early," He complained and pulled on the t-shirt which was lying on his bed.

Maria felt a hint of disappointment as he covered up that beautiful body. "Sorry, but we finished at _Gregorio's _early." She did her best impersonation of the Italian. "God, he was _such_ an ass."

Danny snickered. "That's what happens when you can't just buy an outfit like the rest of us."

The girl pouted and tossed a pillow at him. "How many times do I have to tell everyone? I want to look special. No one realises how important that is to me." She walked over to his bed and flung herself onto it. "I mean anyone can have brains, but not everyone can look as pretty as me. I don't mean to be big headed but I am pretty. That's the one way that I stand out is because no one else looks like I do. No one else looks like me." She sat back up and chewed on her bottom lip. "Do you get what I mean?"

He nodded slowly. "I think so." He sat down on his bed beside her. "But you'll always be special, Maria. There's something about you that will always stand out."

She smiled wryly. "You're just saying that."

He cocked an eyebrow curiously. "You and I both know that I never 'just say' things."

Maria could smell his minty breath and was suddenly overcome with the urge to taste it. "Kiss me." She said, softly, closing her eyes.

"What?" Danny asked almost incredulously but leaned in towards her all the same.

"You and I both need to know something…" Her voice trailed off as she felt his lips on hers.

He was a great kisser, she noticed and returned his kiss to imitate his softness. She felt his hands on her face and wrapped her around his back and they fell back on the bed together, not bothering to come up for air. They were too involved in the feeling of each other's lips on their own to care about a simple thing like breathing. His hands had now moved onto her hair and were running through it tenderly. She felt an overwhelming happiness that she couldn't describe

Maria couldn't believe that this was her childhood friend that she had grown up with. He had been like a brother to her and she his sister. Never in her wildest dreams did she think that they could have had any other relationship with him. In the past it had just seemed wrong. Wait a minute. It was wrong. So wrong. They both opened their eyes at the same time and observed each other in horror, immediately braking apart.

"Weird, weird, weird," Maria repeated over and over again.

"Ewwwwww," Danny said, disgust in his voice. "You're like my sister!"

Maria put a hand on his lap and instantly took it away again, considering any mixed messages it could send him. She didn't know what to do with them but cross her arms and hope she could keep her busy little digits at bay.

"Let's make a pact," Danny cried. "_Never_ do that again, no matter how messed up we are."

"Deal!" Maria readily agreed.

"So…movie?" He said, as if he had to say something to end the awkwardness.

"_Any_thing."

"Cool. This?"

"Fine."

They settled on watching an action movie, mainly because it would destroy any awkward silences that promised to crop up that night. At least both their questions had been answered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!

jellybean-kitty


	17. Dates And Dresses Maria Yuy Style

Thanks for reviewing those who did!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing

Dates And Dresses Maria Yuy Style 

As another boy offered to take her to prom, Maria smiled but politely declined the young man's offer: not becuase she already had a date but becuase the right guy hadn't asked her yet. Danny despaired. He'd already asked gotten his date two weeks ago and here the prom was in five days and Maria still hadn't accepted a sinlge invitation. Silly girl, it could so easily end in heart ache.

"Poor, poor boy," Maria shook her head in pity as the unworthy admirer stalked off.

"That's like the seventh one this week, Maria." Danny frowned at her. "Pretty soon you'll be running out of candidates."

Maria laughed as if he'd made an incredibly funny joke. "Let's not be silly now, Daniel." She opened her locker and put her bookbag inside it so she could leave it in school overnight. The bell had gone and they were about to go home. "Look a little to you left." Danny looked descretely to the right. "No, your other left."

He sneaked a glance at the other side and saw a boy he wasn't all familiar with staring casually at Maria as she ran a brush through her hair and then sprayed a dash of perfume onto her temples. "What about him."

"He's the one whose taking me to the prom. He just hasn't realised it yet." She slammed her locker shut as emphasis. "But that's okay, becuase he's going to ask me out in about thirty seconds." She looked at him devilishly. "And you're gonna help me!"

"Just how am I supposed to do that? And how do you know that he doesn't already have a date?" Danny pointed out. "And if he was gonna ask you, wouldn't he have done it already?"

"I have my scouts out getting valuable info. He think's I'm _your_ date." She smirked. "So now I have to let him know I'm on the market." She took a step back. "Oh my God! Why would you _say_ that? Don't you care about me at all?"

Danny stared at her doumfounded. Just what was she planning?

"Play along!" She hissed.

"Oh," He instantly realised. "I uh, only said it becuase you deserve it. Yeah. Otherwise I wouldn't have said that...thing I said."

She jutted out her bottom lip as if she was about to cry. "How can you be so cruel? That's it! There's no way I'm going to prom with you!" She crossed her arms and risked a glance behind her to check he was watching. "That's right, mister! I'm no longer you're date for the prom."

"Fine! I didn't want to go with you anyway." Danny said and walked off a little bewildered about the whole scene.

Maria opened her locker again to check the mirror she'd installed-she had to ensure her make up was perfect. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned round and greeted the tapper with a huge glitzy smile.

"Excuse me," The boy said. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. I'm Martin. I moved from up north just a few weeks ago." He held out his hand and Maria shook it. "I hope I'm not being too forward, or that it's too soon, but if you don't have a date for the prom anymore, would you like to go with me?"

Maria widened her eyes to fake suprised delight. "Really? I'd love to! Here's my number." She handed him a call card. "Call me!"

She closed her locker and left him standing looking at the card as if he couldn't quite believe his luck. She turned the corner to find Danny leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. She smirked at him.

"So it worked then, did it?"

"Of course. I knew he would, all he needed was a little convincing." She shrugged. "What can I say? No man can resist the temptation of Miss Maria Yuy."

They walked out of the school building and past the numerous "Vote Maria" posters that had been scattered around.Once they reached Maria's pink convertible, they both clambered in and Maria started the ignition. She had been driving non-stop since she had gotten her licence and that included to and from school. Always, Danny got a lift from her although he tended to duck down whenever he saw people he knew. There was no way he would be seen in a pink car.

"Oh for goodness' sake, Danny," Maria said impatiently as he udcked for the ninth time in a row. "You do know you'd get more excercise walking?" She drove up to his gate and let him out.

"Will you be over later?" He asked her after she rolled down the window.

"Can't," She replied. "I gotta go see an Italian about a dress."

When the window was back up she drove away to Gregorio's shop were her dress was lying waiting for her approval. Their were butterflies in her stomach as she worried wether or not she would like it. She parked and locked her car, leaving her roof down as this neighbourhood was as safe as they came.

"Gregorio?" Maria called out as she looked around for the Italian man.

A voice called from inside the studio. "Miss Yuy! Come and see the masterpiece."

She followed the voice and stopped in shock as she looked at the pink dress that was being shoved into her hands. Before she could say anything, Gregorio pushed her into a changing room and she had no other choice but to try it on. Her hands trembled as she undid the zip and stepped into it. Once she had completely fastened herself in she checked herself ou in the mirror.

"Come out and show me!" Gregorio called.

Maria stepped out through the curtains and modelled the garment. The dress itself was a baby pink that had a low neckline that reached a v-shape jsut about her breasts. The straps widened as they reached over her shoulder but narrowed as the joined the other side. Her dress had no material where her back was and instead, only at the sides. Just above her ankles, the straight bottom ended in a wave like pattern.

Gregorio frowned at her. "There are tears in your eyes? Why do you cry?"

She sniffed. "It's not what I wanted at all. I didn't want pink." The tears now ran down freely.

The Italian huffed impatiently. "You don't always get what you want, little girl. What you've got is a dress that makes you look more beautiful than anything else ever could." He pulled at the material. "Girls would die to have an item as devine as the one that you wear." His hand reached up to his goatee and stroked it. "Just what _did_ you want?"

"I wanted _blue_. And strapless." Maria tugged at the straps. "I don't want these things."

Gregorio cackled. "But to wear strapless you must have breasts. You, Miss Yuy, do not have enough to flatter a garment as such."

Maria opened her mouth in shock. "Excuse me, but I do too have boobs!"

"Not enough. Waifs like you tend to not have much. And I told you, blue is not your colour." He reminded her. "Pink is the colour for a yound lady like yourself."

"Well I also wanted some detail around the neckline and hem, like diamonds." She pleaded with her eyes like a puppy dog.

He nodded. "I see your vision. I do believe diamonds would look impressive on you." He softened his expression. "You can thank your mother for that heritage." He clapped his hands. "Yes, diamonds. I'll have this dress done by Friday. Get out so I can start!"

He pushed the poor girl out until she back in the shop where the assistant threw her a knowing look as the genius designer got back to work. Maria continued out of the shop and back into the car where she took out a compact mirror and rubbed the area around her eyes where her mascara had ran. She hadn't meant to get so emotional but this dress had to be perfect. Unfortunately, it was too late to do anything about the colour. It wasn't her fist choice but it would do. She pushed her arms in to try and enhance her cleavage but realised with disappointment that the lunatic had a point. There wasn't much going on in that department.

She slammed her fists hard on the steering wheel as she realised in annoyance just what a genius the Italian designer actually was. He hadn't given her what she wanted becuase he knew better than that. Infuriated that she, once again, had been wrong, she revved up her car and drove home, completely and uterrly forgetting anything about the Highway Code.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ugh! Sorry it's so short and not very good! There's not much you say about a dress, really.

jellybean-kitty xx


	18. The Loss Of Childhood

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

The Loss Of Childhood

A smile cracked over Danny's face as Maria, on yet another Prom Queen campaign, ran and insistantly handed out badges to every person who passed her in the corridor to her next class. Even Danny, who she already knew had given her a vote, was forced to wear the garish blue and yellow fonted badge which bore the original slogan 'Vote Maria' with a small picture of the blonde herself in an innocent yet charming pose.

Lord knew how much of daddy's money had gone towards them.

"Danny" She screached. "Will you snap out of it and give me a hand here!" She handed him another one of her posters and a wall stapler. "Will you put this over Jennifer's poster?"

His eyes widened in humourfilled shock. "You're not serious?"

"Deadly." She narrowed her eyes at the compitition's poster. "Besides, it's tacky. Mine are_ so_ much nicer."

Sighing deeply, he obided her order and completely covered the other girl's face with Maria's more attractive one. Mentally, he kept reminding himself that there was only one more day of this left and then he'd be free of the evil clutches of Maria's campaign of terror. Unless of course she wins, in which case her reign will only have begun. He shuddered at the very thought.

"Uh oh." Mariah grabbed his arm and quickly set off down the corridor. "That's Jennifer's best friend behind us." She giggled. "Let's hope she didn't see your little stunt."

Danny quirked an eyebrow. "My stunt? It was your idea."

"Tomayto tomato." She waved his comment off as if it were a fly. "It's not like she stands a chance anyway." She looked around her to make sure no one was listening. "I heard that she nominated herself! Can you believe that?" Tossing her hair she raised her voice back to it's normal pitch. "I mean, I had you, Jan _and_ people I'm not even that good friends with nominate me without me even having to ask."

"I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself," He warned as they walked into their English class together. "You haven't won yet."

"Exactly. _Yet_." She took out a pen and her homework from her bag and set them out on her desk parallel to each other. "How's the boys going just now? I mean, for some one who's nominated, you, or any other guy for that matter, don't seem to be doing a lot of advertising."

"Guys don't care about Prom King." Danny stated simply.

A girl from in front of them turned round. "They actually do, Maria. My brother ran for Prom King and, secretly, he was desperate to win but apparently it's not a macho thing to do for guys." She winked at Danny. "But for what it's worth, I think you have a good chance."

Her parner turned round to join their conversation. "I know!" She squealed. "You two would look so cute up there together!" She lowered her voice. "I mean everyone already knows you're like, secretly dating." A little smirk sprang across her face.

Maria and Danny looked at each other in replusion.

"Sorry, guys," Maria said, "But we tried that and it just isn't worth it."

"Yeah," Danny readily agreed. "We're just friends."

"Really?" The first one said. "I heard you guys sleep over at each other's houses." She cast a sly look at her friend. "We all know what happens when guys and girls are sleeping in the same room."

Maria's jaw dropped open in shock. She's known there had always been rumours but she'd never heard this one. " That is so not true." The indignancy in her voice made it shrill. This bit of information could completely and totally ruin any chances of her claiming the crown! "I think that _some_ people should get a life and stop spreading little rumours."

The teacher who'd entered the class cleared his throat as a signal to refrain from talking until the lesson was over, but Maria couldn't bring herself to concentrate on Shakespeare. She felt infuriated that the world still thought she and Danny were going out with each other. She'd thought that rumour would have been put to rest years ago but it kept coming back to smack her on the face. Hard. And now people were saying they were having sex? The injustice of it all. She cropped her head up on her hands and looked out the window.

A piece of paper hit her hand and she opened it to reveal a note from Danny.

_Wat u doing after skool?_ It read.

She kept an eye on the teacher to make sure he wasn't looking in her direction.

_I'm going to the beauty parlout for a wax and tan. Why?_

_I want u 2 come and check out my tux for tomorrow. Be4 I show it 2 Eve._

She considered this offer. Eve was his date for the prom and, although his fashion sense was pretty solid for a guy of sixteen, she was a tad particular when it came to what her dates wore. He definitely needed her opinon. _Okay. I'll come over about eight and I'll bring my dress to show you._

_See you then._

Crumpling up the note and discading the evidence into her bag, she took up her previous stance and watched the most intersesting cloud go by. Well, more interesting that Shakespeare to her, anyway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Parking her car into his driveway, Maria stiffly got out and rubbed her still tender legs. They were glowing in their almighty orange tan which she was assured would calm doing with a good shower. The tan, of course. She grabbed her newly finished dress, which she still hadn't the courage to look at, and hobbled up to their door and knocked. Danny answered momentarily and immediately bit back laughter. She looked like an living orange.

Sensing his desperation to not laugh at her, she smiled wryle. "It won't be this bad tomorrow, let me assure you."

"Thank God for that," Was all he could utter and not burst into hysterics. "Come on in."

She stepped through the doorway and they began their trek up his staircase and into his room where his tuxedo for the following night had been laid out on his bed. She traced her fingers over the fine silky material and inside hoped to God Martin would be wearing something like this.

"Wow," She gushed. "This is...wow." She smiled up at him. "You'll look so handsome! Go try it on!"

He went into his en suite and came out a few minutes later looking like a young gentleman. The black material brought out the mature adult that had been hiding inside him all those years they had been together. She'd never realised that she was the only own who was grown up. She faked applause as he checked himself out in the mirror.

"She's gonna love it!" She looked at him in admiration with her cobalt blue eyes.

"You think?" He rubbed the back of his head as she nodded vigorously. "Okay...well your turn."

Not needing to be told twice, Maria delicately took her dress into the bathroom and changed into it. She still couldn't bring herself to look at whatever Gregorio had thrown together. Althought she was guaranteed it was his finest yet. And her father, when paying for it, had warned it better be. She would feel the expensive material under her fingers. Slipping on the shoes she's purchased seperately, which was also of the same pink material but more simple since she hadn't wanted to take the look from her dress, she took a deep breath and walked back into Danny's room.

His jaw dropped opened as she twirled it in front of him. She was the very image of beauty, despite the recent overtan. Her blonde hair tossled over her shoulders and splilled over the material as if it was meant to be like that. The diamonds glittered along the plunging neckline and sparkled, but not as much as her eyes seemed to against that colour.

"You...are so beautiful, Miss Yuy." He said eventually.

"Really?" She strode over to his mirror and took the entire dress in full. The Italian was a genius! She felt every inch the beauty queen she was. Her fingers had to stroke the material to check it was actaully her wearing it. "...I...really am." She turned around and smiled at him.

He smiled back and stood beside her.

"Look at us," She said, pointing at their reflection. "We've both grown up."

"We really have," He agreed.

"When? I don't remember." Her smile took on a sadness. "I don't remember when I stopped being a child."

Danny sighed. "Me neither..."

Maria chuckled. "Listen to us! We're like old man and woman. We're still sixteen. We still have years left ahead of us. It just means that there's certain things we can't do."

"Like watch cartoons."

"Or play in swing parks."

"Or eat peanut butter out the jar."

"Eww." She made a horrified face. "You didn't actually do that, did you?"

"All kids did it. It's you who's the weird one."

She smirked. "I guess really I've always been grown up. Always a little lady."

Danny didn't reply. It was true, but she didn't need to know that just now. "I think we should change back now." Maria nodded her agreement. "Wanna stay over?"

She nodded once again. "There's at least one thing we still have from our childhood, right?"

"Yeah. The one thing."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!

jellybean-kitty


	19. Prom

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  


Prom_  
_

_Snap._

Maria and her date for the evening, Martin, posed for yet another picture for the school paper. She had her hand on one hip and the other around Martin's waste, her face was pulled into a wide and white-toothed smile. All the candidates were doing the same: posing for photograph after photograph whilst trying to pretend they were calm. Maria, for one, certainly wasn't. She was certain some part of her posture must be giving that away. Her trembling hands, unsteady knees, knitted brow. Something.

_Snap._

Another photographer took a picture of all the couples together, smiling like the meant it, faking friendliness towards on another, pretending that this wasn't a big deal. Well, for Maria it certainly was. A very big deal, indeed.

She smiled as another passer-by complimented her beautiful dress. Quickly, she returned a comment on her hair before she had completely disappeared. Who had said it was beyond her. Besides, she couldn't tell the direction on account of the music. She couldn't concentrate on simple things like remembering who people were. There were bigger things on her plate just now. Like knowing that Prom Queen had already been decided and on that guilty little table on the stage was a prominent pink envelope hiding tonight's most sought after secret: just who was prom queen?

"Hello, Maria," A rival greeted her for the first time that evening. "I just _love_ your dress. Where did you get it?" She gushed.

"Oh, it's custom made." Maria said, feigning it was no big deal.

The girl's, Beccy her name may or may not be, eyes widened. "Are those _real_ diamonds?" Maria nodded sweetly. "Wow! That is sooo hot!"

"Thank you," The blonde girl's voice had turned unnaturally sugary. "I'm loving your hair. Was it done professionally? It looks like it has."

Maybe-Beccy patted her hair self consciously. "Yeah, I got it done in a salon this afternoon."

"It's really nice," Maria pretended that she had just seen some one important so as to remove herself from this one-way conversation. "Can you excuse me? I think I'm needed over there."

She walked past Maybe-Beccy and straight over to Danny and Eve, Martin in tow somewhere behind her. Danny finished off a discussion he was having with one of his male friends just in time for Maria to join him.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked her.

"I swear if I have to wait any freaking longer I might actually scream," She said and sighed.

"Hate to disappoint you but we still have to do some dancing before they reveal the winners." He tried not to laugh as her jaw nearly dropped to the floor in disappointment. "What are you worrying about anyway? Where's the confidence you had last night?"

"Down the toilet bowl with this morning's breakfast," She replied and placed a hand over her stomach.

Martin edged away slightly. "If you're going to puke, please give me some warning."

She smiled wryly. "I'll do my best."

He held out a hand to her as the band that had been hired started to play a slow song. She graciously accepted and allowed herself to be led to the middle of the floor where everyone could admire her beautiful wardrobe and turn green with envy. Not that she'd want that, of course. She slipped her hands around his neck and he put his around her waste. Almost shivering as his cool hands made contact with the bare skin on her back, she began to move according to his lead, pretending that she was actually enjoying herself.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Danny and Eve dancing too. Eve looked stunning. Her blue, sparkly dress swept around her ankles and her tainted complexion seemed to glow under the lights. Danny seemed to be mesmerised by her. In Maria's opinion, they made a perfect couple. They certainly seemed comfortable in each other's presence.

"Still got the jitters?" Martin whispered as loud as he had to in order to be heard above the band.

Nodding, Maria said, "I can't help it."

"For what it's worth," He replied, "I think that you're the most queen-like person here."

She almost laughed. "Thank you, I think."

He smiled lopsidedly, revealing his dimples. "Sorry, I'm not very good with compliments."

"It's the thought that counts." She realised they had stopped dancing and tried to pick it back up again.

Their weight shifted from foot to foot as they moved in time to the movement. Despite Maria's carefree smile, her cobalt eyes could not meet Martin's for more than thirty seconds before they involuntary moved to that damned table. Now, the envelope had been joined by a jewel enrusted tiara and a crown, both silver and both authentic. It had been tradition for decades since the school had been gifted with the two prestigious headware that the Prom King and Queen were given the honour of keeping the crowns, along with their titles, until the next year's prom when they handed them both over to their successors. They glistened under the strobe lights of the dancefloor as if they themselves knew of their importance.

The band finished their song and started back up with a more upbeat tempo. The singer sang about some girl who's name he wasn't sure of or something like that. Maria wasn't really concentrating on it but now paid more attention to her hips and arms, swaying both like she didn't care about a thing. Inside though, her heart was beating faster than ever and she was sure it wasn't the twang of guitars that was causing it. She glanced over at the table again but her view was soon interupted as Martin swung her sound so her back was facing the ominous piece of furniture. She smiled apologetically and resumed dancing, letting the music take control.

She almost zoned out as she forfeited her limbs to the pulse of the melody and steady beat being released from the drummer and the solo voice. Martin watched her in amusement while she was completely lost to anything but the music and moving to it. Smirking slightly, he let his hands slip onto her hips as they danced together, bringing her out of her little trance. Her eyes shot open immediately and, not for the first time, an apologetic smile graced her rougue lips. Her partner shook his head, dimissing it as nothing and once again tried dancing with the girl in front of him. He, of course, was no match to her tireless movements that had been perfected from years of ballet and modern dance classes. She was like a one girl dance ensemble and now, for the first time in the entire evening, seemed to be enjoying herself and the usual calm and collected Maria Yuy had once again resumed control.

But not for long.

The last song had finished and the lights came up on the dance hall. A clear indication that judgment day was upon them. Maria's heart beat frantically in her bustless chest and her hands, now grasped firmly inside Martin's, would have been trembling. Instead her knees took up that forsaken duty.

The principal of the school cleared his throat and spoke clearly and consisely into the mircophone. "Could all of this year's candidates for this year's Prom King and Queen please join me on the stage." Five girls and five boys, including Maria and Danny, strode confidently up the short flight of steps that led onto the stage. Obviously this faucade was faked extremely well by all parties. "These are this years candidates, nominated by you and for you. As usual, our winners will win their crown for this year and also they recieve clothes vouchers to the value of fifty dollars to a shop of their choice. Excluding material goods, the winners also take part in any school board discussions regarding pupil welfare or any changes being made to the school. They will also take up the duties demanded by their position including representing their school in their community and also offering advice to any pupil whoever needs it. They are, as the title suggests, a guidance and leader of pupils and neglecting this post will result in the forfeit of the crown to the runner up." He paused for a few moments to let this information sink in before continuing on with his speach. "I'd like to invite last year's winners to announce their successors. Tiffany, Scott, if you please?"

A black haired Chinese girl wearing a blue dress similar to Eve's and a brown haired American boy stepped forward to the microphone both holding the blue and pink envelopes between them.

Scott spoke first. "I'd like to thank you all for inviting us here to present this sought after award to this year's King and Queen. It's been a great honour for us both to reign in the school and now, it's time to hand the titles over to our juniors. First of all, as traditional, the King will be announced first, followed by the Queen. Once announced, they will share a dance together and then tonight's festivities can continue." The principal removed the crown from the table and stepped forward and nodded to Scott to conintinue. He opened the blue envelope. "First of all, the runner up who will assume the duties should your King fail is Brian Shane." Maria's ex-boyfriend smiled, secretly disappointed but not willing to show it, while their was a slight applause from the gathered crowd. "And your Prom King for this year is Daniel Maxwell." Maria looked excitedly at Danny as he, doumbfounded, stood forward to accept his crown and his gift certificates. "Your King will now deliver a speach."

Danny stepped forward and ran a hand through his hair. "Um...in all honesty, I didn't really expect to win so I have no speach prepared." He laughed nervously. "I guess all I've got to say is thanks for electing me."

The crowd cheered and appluaded as he took a step back and Tiffany claimed his position. "I'm sure this is the moment you've all been waiting for. The title of Prom Queen is one which practically every girl wishes they could have. Unfortunately, only one girl can. I know that for us ladies, this is such a major deal than for the guys, so I won't keep you in suspence for much longer. I know how hard it is." The principal removed the tiara from the table and once again nodded to the speaker who opened the envelope. "This year's runner up who will assume the duties should your Queen fail is Jennifer Lexis." There was another slight appluase as Jennifer seemed to sigh sadly that the title was not hers and never would be. "And your Prom Queen is Maria May Yuy." Maria was stunned as Tiffany slipped the tiara through her hair. "I lvoe your dress," she whispered. " And now, Maria, would you deliver s little speach for us?"

She stepped forward and looked onto the expectant faces. "Wow." She said, trying to choke back tears. "I'm just so honoured. I know it's cliche, but I really am. That everyone here thought I was worthy enough to lead and guide you all is such a privilige and I hope that I can give you my very best support throughout our final year." She smiled widely and revealed her pearly white teeth to all the onlookers. "Thank you so much for making my dream a reality."

There was another round of appluase and cheers as the stage was cleared and Maria and Danny stood in the middle of the dance floor, waiting for their dance to start.

"Your majesty," Danny held out his hand to Maria and bowed slightly.

"Your highness," Maria replied and curtsied.

Danny smirked as her hands held the back of his neck lightly and he rested his hands on the small of her back. They slowly danced on their own, smiling and looking into the other's eyes.

"So how does it feel then?" Danny asked.

Maria shrugged non chalantly. "It's no big deal."

"I'm sure."

Gradually, towards the end of the song, more and more couples joined them, some offering their congratulations to their newly appointed King and Queen, although some were more begrudgingly than others.

Eve and Martin, who had been dancing together since their beau's had been preoccupied, split and rejoined with their original partners.

"You know, that crown really suits you, Queen Maria," Martin admired the tiara that glistened as his date moved under the lights. "You should wear it all the time."

"It's an option..." Maria answered back vaguely.

"The only thing that outshines it tonight are your eyes."

She giggled. "Corny line alert."

He mock sighed. "Well I did try." He kissed her cheek and she could breath in the scent of his cologne. "I guess I'll just stick with you're beautiful."

"Thank you."

The dancing lasted for another few hours before it was time to call it a night. Maria bade farewell to all her classmates before finally climbing into her specially hired limo headed home to show her mother and father just how much like Relena she really was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it's pretictable but come on, the poor girl deserves a break! Anyhow, next chapter will be the conlusion of this story!

jellybean-kitty xx


	20. Being Miss Yuy

Final chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing  


Being Miss Yuy 

Maria Yuy looked under her bed and scanned the black hole for the item she was looking for. She reached as far as she could and eventually her hand made contact with a leather feeling book. Sliding it along the floor, she removed it from the darkness and flopped onto the bed with it.

"Did you find it?" Danny asked impatiently. "Is that it?"

She nodded. On the red leather cover, printed in gold letters, was the simple title, 'Maria' in italic scripted writing. Smiling a little, she opened the front cover where there was a family photograph of herself, her father and her mother when she was just a baby. She flicked on a few more pages, past holiday pictures, ones of her and Danny, and onto the pages dedicated to prom and graduation.

The first prom picture had been of the entire year. The girls had looked to pretty that night and the boys so handsome. Then there was a picture of herself and Danny, smiling with their crowns on and then a few of her and Martin, her and Eve, her and practically everyone.

Martin kissed her ear. "You still look so beautiful."

She didn't reply. She knew it was true. Even now she knew that, apart from her wedding day that was the best she had or ever will look.

The next few were from graduation from highschool. Once again, there was the year picture and some individuals. She stopped as she landed on the page with her, her mother and her father. They looked so proud, Heero especially. He had taken every chance he could to tell her that before she left for college next week. Her final exam results had been more than she could have wanted. She had received enough qualifications to get into Harvard Law and, once she had a degree, she would go into politics.

"Still Daddy's little girl, huh?" Danny teased.

Blushing, she realised she had been on that page for more than five minutes. "As ever."

Martin and Danny exchanged knowing smiles behind her back as she continued on with her meandering through memories until they reached the end.

They all sighed deeply and consecutively.

"So that's the end of an era I guess," Maria said, sadly. "We've now officially grown up."

Her boyfriend nodded. He was going to Harvard too, but his course was in medicine. Wither he and Maria could last through university was unbeknownst to him. They would certainly give it a go. They had plans for a future together though they knew things didn't always go according to plan.

"There's going to be so many changes," She continued.

And didn't Danny know it. While Martin -who had become quite a good friend over the past few months despite him knowing about the plot to get him and Maria together- and Maria were going off to another state, miles and miles from here, he was staying to become a Preventor. Like his father. His whole life had been a build up to it and he didn't regret the decision that had been made for him at birth. Even if it meant he was separating himself from his closest friends. Who knows, he may even be Maria's personal body guard when she became a politician?

"Can we make it? Will we still have the same friendships we have now when everything else will change?" Her voice turned into a melancholic whisper.

"Sure we will," Danny proclaimed. "Just because our lives are changing, who we are won't change."

His confidence didn't wear off on her. They'd been friends for years. Together, they had gone through many hardships, but months of separation from college weren't one of them. Could they make it? She didn't know. She could only hope.

Martin's hand rubbed her shoulders. "Don't worry about it. We can't predict the future, so why worry about it? What I can predict, is that we'll all remember each other. We'll remember these days and the happy times that comes with them."

A soft giggle escaped Maria's lips. "Listen to us," she said. "We're talking like our entire lives are ending. But it's just a new beginning."

"Yeah," Danny agreed. "It's a new beginning. Or a sequel. With the same cast, just a different story."

Martin nodded his concurrence. "Exactly."

For the first time since school had ended, Maria smiled in earnest. That had never occurred to her. It was an ending, but it was also a continuation. At the end of the day, there was still the same Danny and Martin. She'd still have the same parents, live in the same house ect. She would still be Maria Yuy, daughter of Heero and Relena. Her smile widened. That was right. She was Maria Yuy, no matter what.

And being Miss Yuy wasn't so bad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And there you have it! Thanks to anyone who took the time to read and review! I hope you liked the ending.

jellybean-kitty


End file.
